<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чужие фантазии by CathrineBush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471619">Чужие фантазии</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush'>CathrineBush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3z, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Камуи переводится в новую школу в середине триместра и разбирается с долгами. Выходит не очень.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abuto/Kamui, Kagura/Okita Sougo, Kamui/Takasugi Shinsuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Чужие фантазии</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU, в которой тебя мысленно утягивает в чужие сексуальные фантазии.</p>
<p>Да, эта работа уже тоже выкладывалась, но ее пришлось на время удалить♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Камуи сидит на трибуне стадиона, опираясь локтями на ступень позади. Он жует жвачку, надувает пузыри и лопает их, слизывая кусочки и повторяя нехитрый цикл. Его футболка задрана до подмышек, а шорты подвернуты по максимуму — Камуи греется и даже немного загорает. </p>
<p>Все остальные бегут дистанцию по стадиону, но ему плевать. Тренировка на таком солнце? Пусть придурки из дисциплинарного комитета стараются. Ему и тут отлично.</p>
<p>Один раз он даже чувствует мягкое фантомное прикосновение, словно кто-то на мгновение прикрыл глаза и позволил себе представить… Но все обрывается слишком быстро, чтобы успеть понять, и он вздыхает разочарованно. </p>
<p>Он щурится и разглядывает волейбольную площадку, на которой сейчас идет третья партия. Такасуги как раз встает на подачу, и Камуи пялится на него в идиотской мешковатой форме и чувствует себя странно. Даже с верхней трибуны видно, как Такасуги сдувает потную челку со лба, прежде чем сощуриться и направить мяч на другую сторону, где его отбивает Окита. </p>
<p>— Камуи!</p>
<p>От зычного и протяжного крика Мацудайры Камуи дергается и неловко лопает пузырь, пачкая жвачкой даже брови. Выругавшись себе под нос, он улыбается широко и машет рукой тренеру, застывшему у финишной черты с секундомером в руках. </p>
<p>— Хватит протирать форму, тащи свою ленивую задницу вниз, или снова отправишься в техникум. — Солнце бликует на его темных очках, но Камуи и так вполне представляет, как Мацудайра щурится раздраженно. Не хватает еще сигареты с прикушенным фильтром. — Я считаю до трех.</p>
<p>Камуи вздыхает и замечает, как замедляются бегуны, а Окита даже прикрывает глаза от солнца ладонью и пялится на него, хоть и должен подавать мяч.</p>
<p>— Р-р-раз!.. </p>
<p>Теннисный мяч врезается в трибуну на том месте, где только что сидел Камуи, едва успевший увернуться.</p>
<p>— Вы же сказали, что считаете до трех! — кричит он, с опаской глядя на тренера, который подкидывает в руке уже другой мяч. И откуда только его достал?</p>
<p>— А я похож на математика? — лениво отвечает Мацудайра.</p>
<p>— Скорее на психа, — бурчит Камуи себе под нос и снова чудом успевает поднырнуть под мячом. — Ладно! Ладно, — вздыхает он и спускается по лестнице, следя за Мацудайрой краем глаза, но тот, кажется, теряет к нему интерес и снова смотрит на бегунов и секундомер в руке, мрачно поджав губы.</p>
<p>Окита ухмыляется мерзко, но все же подает мяч уверенным движением, Камуи хмуро косится на него, но цепляет на лицо привычную маску и улыбается солнечно. Он одергивает мешковатую футболку и прячет кулаки со сбитыми костяшками в карманы.</p>
<p>— Вы что-то хотели? — спрашивает он и уворачивается от подзатыльника Мацудайры.</p>
<p>— Такой взрослый, а до сих пор не знаешь, как обращаться к своему сэнсэю?</p>
<p>Камуи очень старается не смотреть на него пренебрежительно. Очень.</p>
<p>Поэтому смотрит на девчонок-гимнасток, которые разминаются на пустующей баскетбольной площадке. У них форма гораздо короче и облегает тело, и, несмотря на то, что это сделано для их удобства, Камуи гораздо приятнее глядеть на них, чем на Мацудайру.</p>
<p>Серьезно, как можно ставить тренером кого-то столь неподходящего? </p>
<p>Мацудайра смотрит на него так, словно ожидает ответа, и Камуи вежливо наклоняет голову. Мацудайра хмурится, словно видит фальшь насквозь.</p>
<p>— Тебе надо досдать нормативы, — тянет Мацудайра, и теперь Камуи отчетливо различает его глаза за стеклами очков. — Ведь мы же не хотим проблем, да, Камуи?</p>
<p>От того, как Мацудайра произносит его имя, Камуи каждый раз готов скривиться, но пока все же держится. Возможно, благодаря красивым бедрам гимнасток, занявшихся наклонами и растяжкой. Он смотрит, но не думает о них на самом деле. И не только потому, что это не этично.</p>
<p>— Какие нормативы? — скучающе говорит Камуи, отвернувшись от баскетбольной площадки.</p>
<p>Его вдруг утягивает в чью-то мечту, и он резко выдыхает и вцепляется в собственное бедро, чтобы удержаться здесь, в реальности. Голова кружится, а перед глазами вместо Мацудайры оказывается стена. Он упирается в нее ладонями и одновременно не упирается, во рту пересыхает, стоит почувствовать горячее тело, прижимающееся к нему со спины.</p>
<p>Камуи отталкивает неизвестного прочь, но тот цепляется за его руку, выводя круги на ладони. Приходится стряхнуть его хватку и только тогда получается вернуться обратно в реальность.</p>
<p>— Часто с тобой так? — сочувственно щурится Мацудайра, придерживая Камуи за плечо.</p>
<p>— Нет, обычно у меня все сдано в срок. Но вы знаете, этот перевод немного затянулся. — Камуи улыбается, но даже не пытается казаться доброжелательным. </p>
<p>Он не любит, когда лезут не в свое дело даже с самыми лучшими намерениями.</p>
<p>Мацудайра не выглядит пристыженным; только кривит губы и достает из кармана ведомость, сложенную несколько раз. Камуи до сих пор ощущает мягкое прикосновение к своей ладони и стискивает кулаки в карманах, на его лице снова привычная маска.</p>
<p>— Посмотрим. </p>
<p>Мацудайра вчитывается в мелкие строчки на листе, а потом зажимает в одной руке и ведомость, и секундомер, а другой лезет в карман спортивной куртки, достает теннисный мяч и, не глядя, швыряет в сторону. Через мгновение Камуи слышит вскрик и поворачивается посмотреть, кому досталось. Рядом с баскетбольной площадкой на газоне лежит скрюченный Кондо, получивший, видимо, в пах, а Отаэ обжигает его пренебрежительным взглядом. </p>
<p>Камуи хмыкает и снова оборачивается к Мацудайре.</p>
<p>— За пять километров у тебя зачет. За средний кросс тоже. Значит, остается стометровка и... — Мацудайра смотрит на оборот ведомости. — Десять километров. Осилишь сегодня, Камуи? — тянет Мацудайра с сомнением, а Камуи снова едва не кривится от его манеры говорить.</p>
<p>— Конечно, тренер. — Он улыбается в ответ на раздраженный взгляд и одергивает рукава футболки.</p>
<p>Он подходит к трибуне, но не забирается наверх, только разминается, повернувшись спиной к стадиону.</p>
<p>Камуи улыбается криво, почувствовав легкую щекотку: стоит ему заняться наклонами, как кто-то не сдержался и на мгновение попытался пофантазировать. Серьезно, в этой школе хоть кто-нибудь умеет за собой следить?</p>
<p>Он мог бы обратиться к дисциплинарному комитету, но если одним из фантазеров окажется Окита (а Камуи почему-то думает, что это он), все станет еще хуже. Хотя, может, Камуи ошибается, ведь непонятно, кто о тебе мечтает, если человек не думает и о себе в тот же момент. </p>
<p>— Камуи, — протяжно зовет его тренер, вырывая из мыслей.</p>
<p>Он зажмуривается, мечтая очутиться дома, но в итоге приходится снова улыбаться и идти к Мацудайре. Чем быстрее он пробежит чертовы десять километров, тем скорее закончится спектакль, который Камуи отыгрывает уже вторую неделю.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Закатное солнце освещает площадь перед школой, но Камуи сидит в заставленном старыми лабораторными столами переулке между главным корпусом и соседним, факультативным. У его ног стоит сумка с потной спортивной формой, а сам он крутит в руках письмо, которое нашел получасом раньше в раздевалке, на своих вещах.</p>
<p>В черном пиджаке ему до сих пор непривычно. Очень не хватает старого плаща — при всех недостатках у техникума обалденная форма. Зато никаких грязных пятен на подоле. Кстати, еще один минус этой школы — за время, прошедшее с его перевода, никто так и не удосужился вывезти всю эту рухлядь.</p>
<p>— Думал, Мацудайра от тебя не отстанет, — насмешливый голос звучит откуда-то сверху, и Камуи задирает голову, чтобы увидеть Такасуги в окне метрах в трех над землей.</p>
<p>Он припоминает, что там один из заброшенных кабинетов, а Такасуги за это время выкидывает наружу сумку и перелезает через подоконник, бесстрашно свешивая ноги. Через мгновение он уже стоит на шаткой конструкции из двух столов, затем ловко спрыгивает на землю и устраивается рядом с Камуи.</p>
<p>— Не проще было через дверь? — с улыбкой говорит он. Такасуги выгибает бровь, будто Камуи сказал ужасную глупость.</p>
<p>— Это у тебя был всего лишь бег на десять километров. А у меня еще дополнительный курс зарубежной литературы, — сухо отвечает он и шарит по своим карманам.</p>
<p>— Я думал, ты местный хулиган.</p>
<p>Камуи наблюдает, как Такасуги достает пачку сигарет, выбивает одну, зажимает фильтр губами и подносит огонек зажигалки к концу, поджигая и делая глубокую затяжку.</p>
<p>Он выдыхает с откровенным удовольствием, откидывается на стул за своей спиной и только после этого отвечает:</p>
<p>— Разве хулиган должен быть тупым и необразованным?</p>
<p>Камуи думает о тех, кто остался учиться в техникуме, и задумчиво ковыряет пальцем боковой шов на штанах. Ему очень хочется взглянуть на Такасуги, но то, как тот сжимает фильтр сигареты губами, выглядит ужасно неприлично, и Камуи становится жарковато каждый раз, когда он совершает эту ошибку и смотрит на него.</p>
<p>Не смотрит, а пялится.</p>
<p>Такасуги стряхивает пепел и щурится, стоит едкому дыму попасть в глаза. Челка закрывает левый, и Камуи кажется, что его вообще нет. Пойдет ли Такасуги пиратская повязка? Вряд ли.</p>
<p>— У меня что-то на лице? — его голос почему-то звучит очень хрипло. Камуи думает, что во всем виноват табак, а потом ухмыляется криво и мотает головой — некрасиво оставлять вопрос без ответа. — Говорят, ты избил директора техникума. </p>
<p>Такасуги не смотрит на него, наоборот, делает максимально незаинтересованный вид, а Камуи подтягивает колено к груди и упирается в него подбородком.</p>
<p>— С восхищением или страхом? Говорят.</p>
<p>На площади перед школой ветви деревьев шуршат листвой на ветру. Вечерний солнечный свет мягко проникает сквозь кроны, раскрашивая образцово чистый газон пятнами желтого. </p>
<p>— С любопытством, — безразлично тянет Такасуги и делает еще одну затяжку.</p>
<p>Горький дым, что он выпускает, сносит порывом ветра прямо в лицо Камуи, и он вдыхает зачем-то, так глубоко, как только может. </p>
<p>— На самом деле, я ничего не делал, — отвечает Камуи и чувствует, как ветер ерошит его волосы, выбившиеся из косички, хоть он и переплел ее заново буквально полчаса назад.</p>
<p>— Ну да, — соглашается Такасуги и смотрит на него насмешливо.</p>
<p>На его лице так и написано: «ты можешь пытаться обмануть Гинпачи-сэнсэя, но не меня».</p>
<p>Камуи дергает плечом и меняет позу, чтобы все еще лежать лицом на коленке, но продолжать смотреть на Такасуги. Думать о Лысом он не хочет. </p>
<p>— Смотри, мне подсунули в раздевалку, пока я сдавал долги. — Он достает из кармана пиджака скомканный листок и передает Такасуги. — Думал, это любовное письмо. Успел даже посмеяться от взлета собственной популярности. — Камуи вздыхает преувеличенно печально, словно удар по его самолюбию оказался действительно силен.</p>
<p>Такасуги мельком смотрит на лист и выкидывает его в пепельницу, под которую он приспособил старую банку из-под краски. Он брезгливо морщится и следом бросает тлеющий окурок. От банки сразу поднимается вонючий дым — бумага такого качества, что даже не загорается, а просто становится черной.</p>
<p>Хотя даже так Камуи может разобрать отдельные слова.</p>
<p>— Это Хиджиката, — бросает Такасуги и достает из пачки следующую сигарету, но не прикуривает, а крутит ее в пальцах. — Вечно пытается заставить совершить сэппуку за нарушение школьного устава.</p>
<p>Камуи переводит взгляд на его руки и замечает сбитые костяшки, словно он недавно с кем-то подрался.</p>
<p>— Успешно? — лениво спрашивает он, а сам продолжает рассматривать ладони Такасуги и даже замечает на пальцах несколько шрамов — коротких черточек.</p>
<p>На указательном самый длинный росчерк, чуть больше сантиметра. Одним своим концом он упирается в ноготь. </p>
<p>— Нет, но он ужасно упрямый.</p>
<p>Они переглядываются и ухмыляются друг другу понимающе.</p>
<p>Когда раздается мелодия звонка, Такасуги чертыхается и достает телефон из кармана, но на звонок не отвечает.</p>
<p>— Извини, надо идти, — отстраненно бормочет он, неловко убирает сигарету обратно в пачку, слезает со стола и подхватывает сумку со своими вещами.</p>
<p>Камуи кивает и провожает его взглядом. Он остается в переулке, пока лист с уставом не истлевает до конца, и только тогда уходит, перекинув лямку спортивной сумки через плечо и пафосно подняв воротник пиджака.</p>
<p>Теплое солнце мягко светит ему в спину, а ветер подгоняет домой и заодно треплет волосы. Кажется, что он касается его шеи, плеч, спины. Камуи же хочется почувствовать настоящее прикосновение, а не фантомное.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Самое сложное дома — не пересечься ни с кем по пути из ванной в свою комнату. Но Камуи давно привык прислушиваться и выбирать время так, чтобы все были заняты: кто просмотром новых серий дорам, кто проверкой работ студентов.</p>
<p>Из школы он всегда возвращается через седзи, выходящие во внутренний двор, и оставляет их открытыми. Для свежего воздуха и как вариант быстрого побега из дома. </p>
<p>Вот и сейчас он успешно добирается к себе и падает на кровать, чувствуя, как намокают под ним простынь и подушка. Камуи дотягивается до смазки, которая валяется под кроватью, и со вздохом кладет ее рядом. </p>
<p>От полотенца он избавляется с нетерпением, потом открывает флакон и выдавливает немного смазки себе на пальцы.</p>
<p>Камуи закрывает глаза и представляет.</p>
<p>Комната, где он оказывается, залита приглушенным желтым светом, исходящим от стен. Из мебели здесь только кровать, на которой валяется початая бутылка со смазкой. Камуи вдыхает и чувствует запах секса, впитавшийся во все вокруг.</p>
<p>Стянув с себя футболку, он забирается на кровать и ложится на спину, положив руки за голову. Он позволяет себе дотянуться до Абуто, представить его таким, каким хочет видеть сейчас. И тут же Абуто появляется в комнате. На нем одни только шорты, и Камуи ухмыляется, когда подманивает его ближе, но тот не двигается и, наоборот, протягивает ладонь и что-то говорит.</p>
<p>По крайней мере, именно такое складывается впечатление.</p>
<p>Камуи всегда жалеет, что в фантазии нельзя разговаривать.</p>
<p>Он может чувствовать вымышленный запах. Может подстраиваться под чужую мечту. Может ощущать пот или сперму на своей коже. Но услышать чужую речь невозможно.</p>
<p>В реальности он поглаживает член влажной ладонью, оголяет головку, скользит по ней большим пальцем и дышит пока еще спокойно. Здесь же Камуи спрыгивает с кровати и подходит к Абуто, который тянет его за собой, пока не упирается спиной в стену. </p>
<p>Камуи кладет руки на его плечи, ведет подушечками по горячей коже и смотрит снизу вверх. </p>
<p>Абуто старше на несколько лет, но Камуи это неважно. Камуи нравится то, что Абуто крупнее, как и то, насколько легко тот может удерживать его и трахать, прижав к стенке.</p>
<p>Камуи встает на носки и целует его жадно, вылизывая языком мягкие губы. От него пахнет горечью табака, хоть Абуто и не курит, но Камуи не думает об этом, просто отдается ощущениям. Пальцами зарывается в его волосы и тянет к себе, а Абуто приспускает его штаны и лапает ладонью задницу.</p>
<p>Почему-то Камуи нравится носить в фантазии штаны или шорты, но при этом обходиться без белья. </p>
<p>Другой рукой Абуто наматывает на кулак волосы Камуи и прижимается всем телом. Он такой жаркий, что от этого пекла тяжело дышать, но Камуи даже не думает отстраняться. Наоборот, сам крепче сжимает пальцы на плече Абуто, оставляя яркие пятна, которые побледнеют вскоре.</p>
<p>Они отрываются друг от друга, только чтобы перевести дыхание. Камуи выпутывает его ладонь из своих волос и улыбается, прежде чем отойти к кровати, чтобы тут же вернуться со смазкой в руках. Он быстро и нетерпеливо стягивает с себя штаны и переступает через них, прижимается всем телом к Абуто.</p>
<p>Глаза Абуто горят огнем, и на самом деле это даже лучше, чем разговор. Камуи уже давно научился показывать свои желания. Поэтому он легко щелкает крышкой флакона, берет ладонь Абуто и выливает немного смазки на его пальцы. </p>
<p>Когда он прижимается грудью к стене и прогибается, шире раздвигая ноги, Абуто выдыхает резко, словно не ожидал, что Камуи может быть таким сговорчивым и нетерпеливым. </p>
<p>Камуи жмурится и скребет пальцами стену, когда Абуто прижимает влажные пальцы к анусу. Сначала он просто размазывает смазку и толкается совсем неглубоко. Другой ладонью он придерживает Камуи за бедро, будто боится, что его вот-вот выкинет из фантазии, и он останется неудовлетворенным.</p>
<p>Сглотнув слюну, Камуи выдыхает и упирается лбом в стену. Растрепанные пряди прикрывают его лицо, свисая по сторонам, другие лежат на его спине. Абуто касается их едва ощутимо, словно они завораживают его сильнее, чем растягиваемая им задница.</p>
<p>В реальности Камуи постанывает так же, как и в фантазии: просяще и недовольно, потому что одного пальца ему мало. Хотя, конечно, пальцы Абуто гораздо лучше, чем собственные, но все равно — ему недостаточно. Камуи смотрит на него через плечо, чувствует, как липнет челка к вспотевшему лбу, и пытается сдуть ее нетерпеливо, но та все равно падает обратно.</p>
<p>Когда пальцев наконец становится два, он снова стонет, но уже довольно. Он подается бедрами, позволяет себя трахать и закусывает нижнюю губу, растворяясь в ощущениях. Абуто скользит по его потной коже другой ладонью, надавливает на каждый позвонок, поглаживает выступающие ребра и в итоге сжимает горло Камуи. Несильно, но Камуи восхищенно выдыхает, чувствуя, как жарко пульсирует кровь в ушах.</p>
<p>Он легко может высвободиться, но только закрывает глаза и облизывает пересохшие губы шершавым, как наждак, языком. Абуто добавляет третий палец, растягивает тугие мышцы и проворачивает запястье. От каждого движения Камуи потряхивает, даже вздохнуть толком не может и дрожит. Когда под веками расцветают яркие круги, Абуто отпускает его горло и вытаскивает пальцы из задницы.</p>
<p>Камуи оборачивается и приваливается к стене, осторожно сглатывая. Он все же смахивает челку со лба и ухмыляется криво. Очень хочется потрогать горло, проверить, нет ли синяков, но — какая разница? В реальности все равно следов не будет. Он жадно тянет Абуто ближе, не давая толком смазать себя, правда, тот не выглядит недовольным. </p>
<p>Каждый раз, когда Абуто подхватывает его под бедра, Камуи скалится широко и крепко сжимает его плечи. Есть в этом нечто возбуждающее, но у него нет возможности вдуматься, потому что Абуто придерживает его одной рукой, а другой прижимает головку члена к его заднице. </p>
<p>Камуи сжимает коленями торс Абуто и старается расслабиться, чувствуя, как член скользит внутрь, раздвигая смазанные мышцы плавными рывками. Он дышит — старается дышать — и подается на каждое движение, пока Абуто не входит полностью. </p>
<p>Спина трется о стену, стоит Абуто пошевелиться, но Камуи настолько плевать, что он вцепляется в его волосы и жадно целует, вылизывая языком губы, зубы, нёбо — все, чего может коснуться. От Абуто отчетливо пахнет табачным дымом, этот аромат словно витает вокруг, Камуи недоуменно моргает, а потом забывает на очередном восхитительном движении члена по простате.</p>
<p>Его собственный член зажат между их животами, и такого трения ему недостаточно, но Камуи только двигает бедрами, насаживаясь еще глубже. Он видит, как напряжено лицо Абуто, как он зажмуривается, дышит тяжело. Все мышцы на ощупь просто каменные. Камуи сжимает зубы на плече Абуто с силой; в реальности тот бы застонал или зарычал. </p>
<p>Камуи почти ощущает низкий звук, от которого по телу проходит волна дрожи, и стонет сам.</p>
<p>Он хочет попросить еще. Он хочет потребовать еще. </p>
<p>Но все, что он может, — это только сильнее стискивать бедра Абуто, цепляться за его плечи и насаживаться на его член.</p>
<p>Камуи откидывается назад и бьется головой о стену, но боль даже не отрезвляет. Наоборот, он становится еще более жадным, хотя вряд ли это как-то связано. Когда Абуто упирается одной рукой в стену, Камуи закидывает руки ему на шею. Каждый рывок приходится четко на простату, и у него на самом деле и выбора особо нет.</p>
<p>Может, Абуто не очень хорош в чем-то другом, зато в управлении собственным телом — он гребаный бог. Только так Камуи может объяснить тот оргазм, который накрывает его через несколько мгновений, выжимая его досуха. Так, что ему становится почти безразлично все остальное, и он едва держится, пока Абуто догоняет его за несколько глубоких толчков.</p>
<p>Камуи упирается лбом во влажное плечо Абуто. Ему жарко, весь живот заляпан спермой, а все остальное тело покрыто пленкой пота, но он не хочет заканчивать фантазию. Сейчас, когда они прижимаются друг к другу так сильно, будто вообще сплетаясь в одно странное существо, Камуи чувствует себя не таким одиноким. </p>
<p>Абуто делает шаг назад, все еще удерживая его на весу. Его ладонь поглаживает Камуи по спине. Кажется, что он считает позвонки, хотя, может, чувствует изменения в атмосфере фантазии.</p>
<p>Камуи растягивает губы в улыбке еще до того, как отрывается от его плеча. Он давит ладонями и отталкивает Абуто, и тот отвечает кривой ухмылкой. </p>
<p>Они никогда не прощаются. Камуи просто зажмуривается, а когда снова открывает глаза — он уже в своей постели, заляпанный спермой, с растянутой задницей, но все еще в одиночестве.</p>
<p>Он вытирается влажным полотенцем, которое валяется рядом, и накрывается одеялом. Иногда ему кажется, что пора заканчивать эти странные отношения. Тем более после его перевода в другую школу. Но от подобных мыслей настроение портится окончательно, и Камуи раздраженно бьет кулаком подушку и падает в нее лицом.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Сквозь раскрытое окно в класс тянет весенней свежестью. Ветер шелестит страницами учебника, раскрытого на парте перед Камуи, но он сидит, откинувшись на спинку стула, и разглядывает потолок. Точнее, трещину, что змеится от противоположной стены через весь кабинет.</p>
<p>Цукуе рассказывает про производные, это он еще слышит краем уха, а дальше уходит в свои мысли и только ловит ее недовольный взгляд, когда подпирает щеку кулаком, решив поменять позу. Задница на этом ужасном стуле затекает к середине урока.</p>
<p>Такасуги сегодня нет, и Камуи скучающе поглядывает на его пустую парту по диагонали от себя. Ему, конечно, мешает тупая башка Окиты, но он все равно знает, что место там свободно. </p>
<p>— Камуи-кун, — Цукуе смотрит на него внимательно, и Камуи выпрямляется, чтобы продемонстрировать свою «заинтересованность» в производных. Сам же разглядывает  ее руки, скрещенные на груди. </p>
<p>У нее ладони с длинными пальцами. У нее аккуратно подстриженные ногти с неброским маникюром. В голове — буквально на мгновение — вырисовывается картинка, где Камуи целует эти пальцы, ласкает их губами, посасывает каждый, облизывая фаланги.</p>
<p>Цукуе хмурится, ее взгляд становится ледяным, она даже не краснеет, и Камуи вздыхает. Это могло быть забавно, но он обрывает фантазию так же внезапно, как и задумался о ней.</p>
<p>— У меня отмечено, что ты должен сдать четыре темы, — говорит она, словно ничего не произошло. — Подойди после урока, я выдам материалы, по которым будешь готовиться.</p>
<p>Она отворачивается к доске и начинает писать основные функции, а Камуи скучающе смотрит в окно. До перерыва еще слишком далеко, и только поэтому он даже не дергается, когда его утягивает в фантазию. Он только сжимает в руке карандаш и откидывается на спинку стула, делая вид, что ужасно устал от скучного урока.</p>
<p>Вокруг темно и пахнет горьким сигаретным дымом. </p>
<p>Камуи видит только тлеющий огонек сигареты в метре от себя, а потом чувствует движение воздуха рядом, вслед за этим его щеки касается прохладная ладонь. Он не вздрагивает, просто стоит, опустив руки вдоль тела. А пальцы с шершавыми подушечками мягко скользят по его лицу: по лбу, по скулам, по линии челюсти.</p>
<p>Когда очередь доходит до губ, Камуи приоткрывает рот и лижет пальцы языком. Незнакомец замирает, крепче затягивается сигаретой — огонек вспыхивает ярче буквально на несколько мгновений — и, только выдохнув облако дыма в лицо Камуи, скользит пальцами глубже, оглаживая щеку изнутри, язык, но до горла не достает.</p>
<p>Камуи сжимает губы и мягко вылизывает каждую фалангу, лениво думая, кто это может быть. У него нет никаких идей, но он никогда не отказывается от быстрого и приятного секса. Жаль, что он сидит на уроке. Будет немного неловко.</p>
<p>Огонька от сигареты недостаточно, чтобы разглядеть хоть что-нибудь, а после очередной затяжки незнакомец отбрасывает окурок в сторону. Алый всполох расчерчивает темноту и гаснет, придавленный подошвой ботинка.</p>
<p>Камуи с легким чпоканьем выпускает пальцы изо рта, когда незнакомец тянет их на себя и проводит подушечками по его скуле, растирая слюну по коже. </p>
<p>Все, что становится ясно из этих скупых прикосновений, — лапает его точно парень. Вряд ли у какой-то девчонки могли быть такие пальцы. Язык Камуи еще никогда не ошибался.</p>
<p>Те же руки — теперь уже обе — ложатся на плечи Камуи и тянут его ближе, а губы тычутся вслепую сначала в щеку, и потом уже в рот. Они горькие, со вкусом табака, и Камуи целует их медленно, вылизывая. </p>
<p>Одной рукой незнакомец приподнимает подол его футболки — и только сейчас Камуи понимает, что находится в одной футболке и каких-то легких штанах, — и лезет пальцами под нее, касаясь горячей кожи. От этих осторожных движений у Камуи рефлекторно напрягается пресс, а по спине идет волна дрожи.</p>
<p>Он углубляет поцелуй, они сталкиваются языками, и Камуи путается пальцами в мягких волосах незнакомца, когда прижимает ближе к себе его затылок.</p>
<p>В комнате ужасно жарко, ему нечем дышать, и это вовсе не потому, что они не могут расцепиться ужасно долгое время. Просто складывается ощущение, будто незнакомец фантазирует о маленькой кладовке, где обычно держат швабры или чистую форму, но Камуи не чувствует никаких запахов, кроме сигарет.</p>
<p>Незнакомец выдыхает в его губы, а потом целует его челюсть, скулу и даже чмокает в нос. И, наверное, это должно раздражать, но Камуи только хмурится и одновременно улыбается, а потом слышит голоса и разочарованно выдыхает.</p>
<p>Он ведь даже никак не может дать понять, что ему нужно уйти.</p>
<p>Камуи освобождает свою ладонь и проводит пальцами по лицу незнакомца, а потом возвращается в реальность, где рядом с его партой стоит Цукуе и пялится на него озабоченно.</p>
<p>— Камуи-кун, все в порядке?</p>
<p>Класс уже почти пуст.  Кроме Цукуе только двое особо любопытных остались и не ушли на перерыв. Окита смотрит на него скучающе, будто Камуи и его уход в фантазию — самое интересное, что происходит вокруг. И Кагура, которая успела достать коробку с бенто и теперь сидит на своей парте, болтая ногами и уплетая рис с яйцом.</p>
<p>Камуи переводит взгляд на Цукуе и улыбается ей широко, прежде чем встать из-за парты и оказаться с ней хотя бы на одном уровне, пусть она и остается немного выше, благодаря каблукам.</p>
<p>— Конечно, Цуки-сэнсэй. Просто заснул. — Он трет ладонью затылок, а Окита фыркает и переводит взгляд на Кагуру.</p>
<p>Камуи кажется, что он остался в кабинете именно ради нее. Хотя почти уверен: Окита будет отрицать и приплетет дисциплинарный комитет. Может, даже вручит требование совершить сэппуку.</p>
<p>— Вот список, — холодно говорит Цукуе и отдает ему несколько скрепленных степлером листов. </p>
<p>Он почти восхищается ее хладнокровием: мало того, что словила чужую фантазию на уроке, так еще и получила открытое признание в нудности ее предмета. И ничего, никакого возмущения, само спокойствие.</p>
<p>— Когда я должен быть готов? — вежливо спрашивает он, а сам мельком проглядывает темы. Все это он проходил, но придется повторить.</p>
<p>— Завтра после уроков первые две темы. Послезавтра — оставшиеся, — говорит она, но ее голос смягчается, словно она не умеет долго злиться.</p>
<p>Хотя Камуи уверен: знай она, что это именно он дернул ее своей фантазией, то не была бы такой понимающей и доброй. На самом деле, с нее станется всадить в печень указку или прицельно швырнуть куском мела, как кунаем. И ведь даже не пойдет жаловаться на неэтичное поведение. </p>
<p>— Надеюсь, никто больше не поставит мне досдачу на эти дни. — Камуи снова трет затылок пальцами, несколько прядей выбиваются из косички, а он делает невинное и ужасно озабоченное выражение лица, которое всегда подкупает тех, кто плохо его знает.</p>
<p>— Не беспокойся, Камуи-кун. Я со всеми договорюсь, — жизнерадостно говорит Окита, опуская ладонь на его плечо и приобнимая так, будто они лучшие друзья.</p>
<p>Улыбка Камуи чудом не превращается в оскал, он поворачивается и смотрит на Окиту предупреждающе, но тот выглядит как идеальный и супер ответственный староста. Просто демон во плоти. И никакими взглядами его не пронять. Кажется, здесь поможет только хороший удар в солнечное сплетение.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, Со-кун. — Цукуе тепло улыбается Оките, а Камуи только выгибает брови.</p>
<p>Насколько нужно быть слепой, чтобы не видеть за маской этого ублюдка его настоящее лицо?</p>
<p>— Да, спасибо, Со-кун, — насмешливо повторяет Камуи и думает, что от лицемерности этой фразы у него сводит зубы. Пальцы на его плече сжимаются до хруста.</p>
<p>Цукуе выходит из кабинета, Камуи провожает ее взглядом, а потом смотрит на Окиту угрожающе. Он прекрасно знает, насколько хищным и пугающим становится в такие моменты. Абуто как-то показывал фотки.</p>
<p>— В чем твоя проблема? — Камуи вовремя одергивает себя, сдерживая рвущиеся с языка оскорбления.</p>
<p>Отцепить от себя ладонь Окиты легко, особенно теперь, когда он вполне может позволить себе причинить некоторую боль. И делает это с наслаждением.</p>
<p>У Окиты на лице безразличное выражение, словно не ему только что едва не сломали пальцы.</p>
<p>— А твоя? — Он лениво щурится и садится на соседнюю парту. — Не знаю, как было принято в твоей прошлой академии, но у нас здесь не фантазируют посреди урока. — В его взгляде на мгновение мелькает твердость, но затем снова возвращается безразличие. — Ты, вроде, взрослый мальчик, Камуи-кун. Ну так и разбирайся со своими проблемами как взрослый.</p>
<p>Камуи смотрит на него несколько секунд, а потом снова улыбается безмятежно и солнечно. </p>
<p>— Если я начну решать свои проблемы так, как принято в техникуме, ты первый взвоешь.</p>
<p>Они сверлят друг друга тяжелыми взглядами, а потом Окита выходит из кабинета с максимально независимым видом. Камуи сомневается, что его угроза действительно смогла его впечатлить. И почему-то кажется: возможные требования совершить сэппуку станут меньшими из его бед.</p>
<p>— Ведете себя как придурки, — ворчит Кагура с набитым ртом, поглядывая на него внимательно. Камуи хмыкает, понимая, что все это время она не переставала жевать. — Еще подеритесь за школой. Тогда Гинпачи-сэнсэй точно вас выгонит.</p>
<p>— Мелких троглодитов не спрашивали, — улыбается в ответ Камуи и со смешком уворачивается от брошенного в него учебника.</p>
<p>Учебник, кстати, Окиты, и Камуи одобрительно кивает, когда понимает это.</p>
<p>По настенным часам до следующего урока остается меньше десяти минут, и Камуи задумчиво смотрит на свою парту, потом на дверь и снова на парту.</p>
<p>Кагуру отвлекает какая-то темноволосая девчонка — он еще не запомнил всех по именам, — и только поэтому она не цепляется к нему, когда Камуи скидывает тетради в сумку, туда же бросает список с темами и валит из кабинета, пока внутри нет никого из дисциплинарного комитета.</p>
<p>Он почти уверен, что Хиджиката как обычно курит на крыше. Камуи его заметил неделю назад, когда тот крадучись вышел с пожарной лестницы на их этаже. Оказалось, что дверь на крышу никогда не закрывается на замок, а с нее можно попасть почти во все корпуса школы. Кроме отдельно стоящего здания для младшей школы.</p>
<p>Камуи спускается по пустым пролетам на два этажа и выходит в коридор, насвистывая себе под нос. Из хозяйственной кладовки по пути к библиотеке доносится странная возня, но он только хмыкает себе под нос. Сейчас в этой части школы почти никого нет: у старших классов еще уроки, а младшие либо на дополнительных курсах, либо уже закончили и ушли домой. Поэтому неудивительно, что сюда приходят те, кто хотят уединиться. </p>
<p>Но в кладовке? Камуи никогда не согласится на затхлую, пропахшую химией комнатушку. </p>
<p>Камуи заглядывает в библиотеку осторожно, но за стойкой на входе никого нет. Теплое солнце заливает читальную зону библиотеки сквозь распахнутые окна. На тележке с неразложенными книгами шелестит страницами одна — видимо, ветер раскрыл и уже долистал до середины. </p>
<p>По указателям он идет в секцию со справочниками. Она в дальнем углу, и до нее не долетает свежий ветерок, поэтому Камуи морщится от запаха пыли и книг. Он берет несколько задачников и один учебник — по такому же они учились в техникуме. </p>
<p>Когда он возвращается к столу, у которого оставил свою сумку, в библиотеке все еще никого нет, и он садится на стул, выглядящий, как минимум, удобнее того, что стоит в классе. </p>
<p>На самом деле, здесь Камуи удивительно спокойно, и даже мерное, громкое тиканье часов, висящих на стене у двери, не раздражает. Он подпирает кулаком щеку и решает пример за примером, сначала проглядев теорию в учебнике. Все они типовые, поэтому Камуи не приходится особо вдумываться, и он погружается в странную медитацию, из которой его вырывает голос рядом:</p>
<p>— Здесь свободно?</p>
<p>Камуи вскидывается, очнувшись от транса, и видит Такасуги рядом с собой. Как он так тихо подошел? Почему Камуи не заметил его раньше? Он молчит и только пялится как дурак, а Такасуги, видимо, теряя терпение, выгибает бровь и постукивает по столу — два раза указательным пальцем и один раз — средним.</p>
<p>— Свободно, — хрипло отвечает Камуи и оглядывается, но вокруг все еще никого нет, и все столы пустуют. </p>
<p>Он немного двигает стул, давая Такасуги место, и тот садится рядом, выкладывает из рюкзака справочник по истории, пухлую тетрадь и ручку. Камуи смотрит на него, а в голове блаженная пустота.</p>
<p>Такасуги листает справочник по оставленным раньше закладкам — Камуи видит яркие ярлыки, торчащие со всех сторон, — выписывает что-то себе в тетрадь и вообще не испытывает никакого неудобства под пристальным взглядом Камуи. </p>
<p>По крайней мере, кажется именно так — ровно до тех пор, пока он не говорит нейтрально:</p>
<p>— Я думал, ты пришел заниматься. — Его рука ни на секунду не останавливается, а Камуи пялится еще несколько секунд и переводит взгляд на свои записи.</p>
<p>— Все, что угодно, лишь бы не решать примеры.</p>
<p>Камуи замечает краем глаза, как Такасуги ухмыляется уголком губ, и улыбается солнечно. Он теперь нет-нет и посмотрит на Такасуги краем глаза, но есть что-то классное в их спокойной работе, когда никто никому не мешает.</p>
<p>Почему-то кажется, что солнце светит сквозь стекла теплее, ветер пахнет цветами вкуснее, а математика даже почти интересна.</p>
<p>От Такасуги пахнет горьким табачным дымом, но Камуи это нравится.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Когда кто-то прижимается к Камуи со спины и кладет тяжелую ладонь на бок, он сонно вздыхает и поворачивается к незваному гостю лицом. Зарывшись пальцами в мягкие и довольно длинные волосы, он приоткрывает глаза, но веки такие тяжелые, что опускаются обратно.</p>
<p>Абуто он узнает даже во сне: по патлам, крупному телу и линиям шрамов, которые безошибочно находит.</p>
<p>Камуи тянется и слепо целует — колючий подбородок, мягкие губы с привкусом саке. Абуто ложится на спину и затягивает его на себя, пальцами выводит спирали на его спине, а Камуи устраивается удобнее и зевает, опуская голову на его грудь. Под ухом мерно бьется сердце, и он снова погружается в сон, ощущая легкие прикосновения к коже.</p>
<p>Кажется, Абуто даже целует его в макушку, но Камуи не уверен. Зато сам мажет губами по его груди — прямо над сердцем.</p>
<p>Кожа Абуто солоноватая на вкус. Камуи касается ее кончиком языка, а потом подтягивается выше и лижет его шею. </p>
<p>Он не злится, что Абуто его разбудил. Ведь он знает отличное снотворное.</p>
<p>Абуто путается в его распущенных волосах ладонью, прижимает Камуи ближе, а потом приподнимает пальцем за подбородок и целует так мягко, что даже возникает мысль: точно ли это Абуто? Но знакомые до каждого миллиметра шрамы успокаивают его, и он скользит языком по губам, не проникая глубже, и трется возбужденным членом о живот Абуто.</p>
<p>Воздух вырывается из его легких рывком, когда Абуто переворачивает их и оказывается сверху. Он улыбается Камуи криво, нависает над ним, опираясь одной рукой в жесткий матрас, а другой убирает челку с его лба и скользит пальцами по лицу. </p>
<p>Камуи все еще сонно моргает и ухмыляется, когда Абуто ведет ладонью ниже. Касается ребер — каждого по очереди — и напрягшегося живота. Потом сам спускается, ложится между ног и целует сначала кожу на внутренней поверхности бедра.</p>
<p>Выдохнув, Камуи упирается затылком в подушку и пялится невидящим взглядом в потолок. Каждое прикосновение губ Абуто ощущается столь остро, что хочется вывернуться наизнанку и одновременно — впитать каждое из них, высосать подчистую. Особенно когда Абуто лижет его член от мошонки до головки и сразу же обхватывает ее губами, мягко посасывая.</p>
<p>Камуи словно бьет током, он кладет одну ладонь на затылок Абуто, но не давит, просто нуждаясь в прикосновении к нему. Другой он цепляется за простынь и комкает ее в пальцах, толкаясь членом глубже, до самой глотки.</p>
<p>Он бессознательно гладит пальцами мягкие кудряшки, лоб и щеки Абуто. Он стонет, хоть и знает, что его не слышно. Чувствует, как огненная волна растет, поглощая его целиком, но не сопротивляется и позволяет себе махнуть за грань, кончая в рот Абуто. Тот не отстраняется, пока не проглатывает всю сперму, затем смазано целует Камуи в бедро, встает на колени и подползает к его лицу.</p>
<p>Камуи рефлекторно облизывает губы при виде его возбужденного члена и уже хочет податься ближе, насадиться на него ртом, почти чувствует тяжесть на языке и солоноватый привкус смазки. Но Абуто легким тычком удерживает его в таком положении и дрочит себе, двигая по члену сжатым кулаком.</p>
<p>Его лицо напряжено, между бровями глубокая складка, которую Камуи обычно разглаживает поцелуями. Камуи завороженно то смотрит на его движения, то пытается поймать взгляд, но Абуто жмурится и кончает, пачкая спермой Камуи — щеки, губы и даже грудь.</p>
<p>Камуи облизывается и проглатывает попавшие на рот капли; именно теперь он ловит ошалевший взгляд Абуто и улыбается немного сумасшедше. А потом закрывает глаза и удовлетворенно вздыхает.</p>
<p>Абуто размазывает семя по его коже, втирает в скулы, проталкивает измазанные пальцы между губ Камуи, пока тот не вылизывает их подчистую.</p>
<p>Он снова засыпает, когда Абуто ложится рядом и кладет тяжелую ладонь на его живот.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Камуи всегда казалось, что их вселенная имеет дерьмовое чувство юмора.</p>
<p>Иначе зачем давать возможность фантазировать о ком-то с полным погружением, но потом не позволять понять, спишь ты или действительно мечтаешь?</p>
<p>Он рисует на полях тетради узоры, а сам думает, что пора как-то вернуть обратно свой телефон. Лысый забрал его два месяца назад, когда Камуи напортачил в техникуме. </p>
<p>Почему нельзя было сразу сказать, что у них уставом запрещено бить основного спонсора?</p>
<p>Камуи вздыхает и смотрит на доску, у которой запинается Хата. Запинаться у него выходит здорово, а вот читать курс органической химии — не очень. Джии за столом откровенно скучает, и Камуи непонятно, зачем тащить на лекцию ассистента, который должен помогать в лаборатории. </p>
<p>Судя по виду, Джии этого тоже не понимает, но молчит и только изредка вздыхает, поглядывая на доску, исписанную неаккуратными формулами.</p>
<p>Радует только то, что по химии у Камуи долгов нет, а значит, ему не придется лишний раз сталкиваться с Хатой. </p>
<p>От скуки Камуи переводит взгляд на Такасуги, пользуясь тем, что Окита сидит, откинувшись на спинку стула, и не загораживает обзор.Такасуги держит на столе перед собой открытый учебник, скрывающий другую книгу — потоньше. Он неслышно перелистывает страницы, а Камуи вспоминает, как они сидели в библиотеке неделю назад, солнце белыми прямоугольниками расчерчивало всю комнату, включая их стол, и Такасуги щурился, прижимал ручку к губам, неловко дергал ногой, задевая колено Камуи под столом.</p>
<p>Окита меняет позу и подпирает щеку кулаком. Его тупая голова закрывает Камуи обзор, но он не успевает среагировать, потому что звенит звонок. Хата еще пытается удержать внимание, но даже Джии встает со своего места и уходит в коридор, прихватив портфель. Камуи почти жаль Хату — настолько у того печальное выражение лица; но он отвлекается, когда видит Муцу, заглянувшую в кабинет.</p>
<p>Камуи следит за ней, потому что Муцу сразу подходит к Такасуги, проигнорировав всех остальных. Что она вообще здесь забыла? Сегодня же нет истории.</p>
<p>Они говорят очень тихо — все слова заглушает чавканье Кагуры, которая никак не может обойтись без еды дольше двух часов, и Камуи очень хочется сжать ее челюсти, чтобы заглушить этот ужасающий шум хотя бы на мгновение.</p>
<p>Такасуги выпрямляется на месте, стискивает пальцами книгу и говорит раздраженно и громче нужного:</p>
<p>— И где я должен взять партнера за неделю до сдачи проекта?</p>
<p>Муцу хмурится, но отвечает спокойно, а потом осматривается, словно рассчитывает найти кого-то подходящего рядом. Ее взгляд замирает на Камуи, и она говорит что-то Такасуги, но Камуи не может разобрать слов.</p>
<p>Такасуги оборачивается к нему, и Камуи выгибает бровь вопросительно.</p>
<p>— Камуи-кун, — зовет Муцу, и он подходит к ним, игнорируя любопытные взгляды Окиты, который просто не может остаться в стороне. — Есть возможность закрыть шесть твоих долгов. Заинтересован?</p>
<p>На самом деле, из преподавателей Муцу нравится ему больше всего. Как раз за ее подход к подаче информации: ничего лишнего, никакой воды. Он полностью одобряет подобное.</p>
<p>— Конечно. — Камуи улыбается и игнорирует тяжелый вздох Такасуги, отложившего книгу и сложившего руки на груди.</p>
<p>— Надо помочь Шинске-куну с его проектом по общей истории. — Она смотрит на него внимательно. — Только есть одна проблема. Срок сдачи проекта — через неделю.</p>
<p>Камуи чувствует их взгляды на себе и даже не сильно задумывается, просто кивает и говорит:</p>
<p>— Звучит, как вызов. Я согласен.</p>
<p>Окита за его спиной фыркает насмешливо, а Камуи, не переставая улыбаться, поворачивается, бьет его кулаком в плечо и снова возвращается взглядом к Такасуги.</p>
<p>— Будет весело, да, Шинске?</p>
<p>Муцу смотрит на него с сомнением, но все же кивает и выходит из класса, бросив на Такасуги последний взгляд.</p>
<p>— А какая тема? — спохватившись спрашивает Камуи. Окита радостно смеется, а Такасуги утыкается лбом в раскрытую книгу и бормочет что-то неразборчиво. </p>
<p>Камуи приходится наклониться к его парте, чтобы услышать ругань.</p>
<p>— Да ладно тебе. Сделаем твой проект, закроем мои долги, ты получишь свою оценку за триместр, и никто не узнает, что ты не такой уж хулиган.</p>
<p>— Да, Такасуги-сан, мы никому не расскажем. — Окита продолжает хохотать и даже пытается похлопать Такасуги по спине, но видит взгляд Камуи и отдергивает руку. Издевательская усмешка только никуда не исчезает.</p>
<p>Такасуги встает с места, быстро скидывает тетрадь и книги в рюкзак и уходит из кабинета за секунду до сигнала на следующий урок.</p>
<p>Камуи не успевает выйти за ним и опускается обратно за свою парту. Оките он показывает средний палец, а сам вздыхает. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Солнце уже почти садится, а Камуи все еще сидит в библиотеке над справочниками, которые нельзя выносить из школы. За ним пристально следит старая ведьма Отосэ и даже не делает перерыв на покурить, чтобы не отвлекаться. </p>
<p>Лампы заливают всю комнату ярким светом, от которого у Камуи резь в глазах, но он упрямо листает очередной том, чтобы выписать все нужные для Такасуги детали.</p>
<p>На секунду перед его глазами темнеет, но Камуи успевает подпереть щеку кулаком, чтобы не долбануться лбом о стол. Его утягивает в фантазию, где он уже сидит на коленях Абуто, сжав его торс бедрами.</p>
<p>Абуто притягивает его к себе за растрепавшиеся волосы и целует губы властно, раздвигая их языком и проникая глубже. Камуи выдыхает ему в рот и зажмуривается, а потом отстраняется с сожалением и касается лица Абуто ладонью. </p>
<p>Камуи прижимает указательный палец к его губам, а потом исчезает из фантазии, возвращаясь в реальность, где на него все еще пялится Отосэ. Теперь — куда более укоризненно, будто он способен контролировать чужие мечты.</p>
<p>В груди почему-то тянет, и Камуи с силой давит между ребер над сердцем. Из-за проекта он отталкивал Абуто уже… трижды? Но ему на самом деле хочется не подвести Такасуги и заодно закрыть свои долги.</p>
<p>Камуи безуспешно пытается прочитать страницу и вздыхает разочарованно. Когда он успел стать задротом и ботаником? Он ведь никогда не отказывался от быстрого секса раньше.</p>
<p>— Время закрывать корпус, Камуи-сан, — хрипло цедит Отосэ сквозь едва разжимая губы.</p>
<p>Он смотрит на часы и вздыхает еще раз. Он снова засиделся до восьми.</p>
<p>Захлопнув книгу, Камуи кладет ее поверх стопки других и несет их все на стойку. Он даже улыбается Отосэ, хоть и не так солнечно, как обычно, а та в ответ цыкает зубом и стискивает губы в тонкую ниточку, расцвеченную яркой красной помадой.</p>
<p>— Доброй ночи.</p>
<p>И, как воспитанный человек, Камуи не добавляет «старая карга». Вот насколько он хороший.</p>
<p>Школьный коридор темен, почти весь свет остается за спиной, но Камуи достаточно и нескольких дежурных лампочек, чтобы добраться до лестницы и сбежать к выходу, прижимая сумку с тетрадями к боку.</p>
<p>На улице он с наслаждением вдыхает чистый воздух. К вечеру аромат цветов и зелени становится ярче, обволакивает волной, и Камуи несколько мгновений стоит под фонарем на школьном крыльце, а потом спускается по ступеням и идет к воротам.</p>
<p>Когда он заворачивает за угол корпуса, то оказывается почти в темноте: лампы на стене школы не горят, ближайшие фонари — позади и вдали, за школьной территорией, вдоль улицы. </p>
<p>— Ой-ой, выглядит опасно, — хмыкает Камуи себе под нос, а потом замечает темные силуэты, отделившиеся от теней деревьев ровно на полпути к воротам. </p>
<p>Камуи перестает улыбаться, когда считает их — пять амбалов — и видит у двоих из них монтировки. </p>
<p>— Малыши, вы потерялись?</p>
<p>До него доносится недовольное ворчание, а ближний отчетливо произносит:</p>
<p>— Ублюдок, ты за это поплатишься.</p>
<p>Ему не нужно гадать, что это за идиоты. Только один человек мог прислать толпу, чтобы избить одного подростка.</p>
<p>Камуи бесстрашно улыбается и радуется, что из-за темноты записи с камер будут бесполезны. Он встает в защитную стойку и облизывается предвкушающе.</p>
<p>— Ну давайте поиграем. Не забудьте передать Хосену привет.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>На следующее утро Камуи просыпается совершенно разбитый. У него ноют отбитые ребра, костяшки со ссаженной кожей мерзко пульсируют, а про лицо он вообще молчит. </p>
<p>Вечером он долго стоял под душем, вымывая кровь из волос. Лысый даже стучался к нему, но свалил, стоило Камуи рявкнуть, чтобы его оставили в покое. Вчера он еле мог двигаться и очень радовался, что не встретил никого по пути домой.</p>
<p>Сегодня же ему хочется сдохнуть, но он только кривится, пока накладывает повязку на ребра. Кривится, когда обрабатывает рваную рану на боку, оставленную концом монтировки особо удачливого ублюдка. Кривится, когда видит собственное отражение в зеркале.</p>
<p>У него даже улыбнуться толком не получается, потому что разбитые губы сразу начинают кровоточить. А Камуи никогда не любил вкус собственной крови, хоть и знал, насколько сумасшедшая и окровавленная кривая усмешка может деморализовать противника. Даже такого отбитого, как псы Хосена.</p>
<p>Он задумчиво смотрит на обезболивающее, пачку которого стащил у Лысого. Вчера ему хватило двух таблеток, чтобы заснуть без проблем. Но теперь ему придется отсидеть весь день в школе: сначала уроки, потом работа над проектом. Вздохнув, он просто кидает блистер в рюкзак — у сумки оторвался ремень, да и в целом она теперь похожа на страшную тряпку. </p>
<p>Но он, хоть чувствует себя ужасно, все равно улыбается, когда выходит из дома.</p>
<p>Он выбрасывает сумку и улыбается, слизывая выступающие на губах капли крови.</p>
<p>Он хромает пять кварталов до школы и улыбается, ощущая на побитом лице еще не палящие солнечные лучи.</p>
<p>Он цепким взглядом осматривает школьный двор и улыбается, когда понимает, что вся кровь за ночь впиталась в пыль и никто уже не скажет, будто здесь была драка.</p>
<p>Окита стоит на крыльце и смотрит на него немного брезгливо. Он прячет руки в карманах, а под распахнутым пиджаком видна футболка с эмблемой Супермена. Камуи фыркает себе под нос и хочет пройти мимо, но Окита не может промолчать. </p>
<p>— Хреново выглядишь, Камуи-кун, — лениво тянет он и смотрит куда-то за него. — Неужели Кихейтай все же объяснили тебе, как ведут себя в нашей школе? </p>
<p>Камуи недоуменно моргает, а потом вспоминает, что Такасуги собрал вокруг тех, кто воспринимает себя отпетыми негодяями. Он считает, что Окита забавно шутит, и смеется, но Окита не поддерживает его, только смотрит внимательно. Камуи задумчиво потирает полоску пластыря на носу и думает: за вопросом Окиты скрыто беспокойство представителя дисциплинарного комитета или есть еще мотивация, которую он не видит из-за возможного сотрясения? </p>
<p>— Не переживай так, Со-кун, — легкомысленно отвечает он и улыбается. — Ваши детишки слишком хорошо воспитаны, чтобы лезть ко мне. Да и будем откровенны: вряд ли есть кто-то, кроме Шинске, способный драться со мной на равных. </p>
<p>Хотя на самом деле Камуи и про Такасуги не уверен, но его не стоит недооценивать. Остальные же совершенно безобидны. Окита щурится, и на мгновение кажется, что он задет высокомерными словами, но потом он хлопает Камуи по плечу и пропускает его вперед. </p>
<p>У Камуи вспыхивают звезды перед глазами от резкой боли. Именно это плечо ему вчера выбили в драке, и Окита бьет по нему, будто зная, где больнее всего. Наверное, все же стоило наложить на руку бондаж, но Камуи не хотел палиться перед Лысым. </p>
<p>Стиснув зубы, он заходит в школу, уговаривая себя не убивать Окиту. Просто потому что не готов переводиться в очередную школу и снова сдавать кучу долгов. С этими-то еще не разобрался до конца.</p>
<p>Рюкзак с учебниками оттягивает здоровое плечо, но при этом давит на ушибленные лопатки. Камуи зажмуривается на мгновение, когда поднимается до нужного этажа, и даже выдыхает облегченно, но это максимум жалости к себе, которую он может позволить. Весь подъем Камуи чувствует Окиту позади себя, и очень хочется рявкнуть, но он сдерживается и хромает молча. </p>
<p>Подруга Кагуры охает, когда они сталкиваются в дверях кабинета. У нее удивленно раскрывается рот, и она, кажется, забывает, куда вообще шла. Камуи терпеливо ждет, но в итоге сдвигает ее относительно здоровой рукой в сторону и заходит внутрь, где почти сразу воцаряется тишина. </p>
<p>Девица рыбкой проскальзывает мимо него к парте Кагуры, которая даже жевать перестает от неожиданности. Камуи преувеличенно осторожно проходит к своему месту и садится, сразу доставая из рюкзака одну из тетрадей и ручку. </p>
<p>Такасуги в классе снова нет, и Камуи надеется, что к последнему уроку он появится, иначе его подвиг с превозмоганием был зря. И с таким же успехом он спокойно мог пойти на набережную и просидеть весь день, разглядывая море. </p>
<p>— Тебя сбила машина? — чавкает Кагура, стоя у его парты. За ее спиной стоит та самая девица, она выглядит обеспокоенной, а Камуи неловко, что он до сих пор не помнит ее имени. </p>
<p>— Проиграл в финале состязания по правописанию. Победитель увлекся, размахивая кубком. Ботаники бывают такие агрессивные, — грустно тянет Камуи, а Кагура недоуменно моргает, прежде чем до нее доходит, что он издевается. </p>
<p>— То есть ты заслужил, — она фыркает зло и запихивает в рот целую кучу риса; подруга дергает ее за рукав рубашки. — Ну а что? Засранцы всегда получают по заслугам. — Кагура задирает нос и тут же капает соусом на воротник рубашки. — Черт! </p>
<p>Камуи смеется и даже не морщится от боли в ребрах. </p>
<p>— Чайна, неужели мама не учила тебя, как себя вести? — лениво тянет Окита, переключая на себя ее внимание, чему Камуи откровенно рад. </p>
<p>Кагура предсказуемо сцепляется с Окитой, выпаливая оскорбления и выплевывая в процессе немного риса. Камуи брезгливо смотрит на это и отворачивается, подумав, что Окита больной ублюдок, раз запал на такую безнадежную девчонку. Хоть фигура у нее и ничего. </p>
<p>Его снова утягивает в фантазию, и на этот раз Камуи скучающе подпирает щеку кулаком, надеясь, что никто к нему больше не полезет. Правда, он видит внимательный взгляд Хиджикаты, но тот сидит на своем месте и только пялится. Камуи закрывает глаза и притворяется ужасно тоскующим в подобном окружении. Хотя с таким лицом он скорее вызывает жалость. </p>
<p>Камуи понимает, что это не Абуто, когда видит: вокруг снова полумрак, разгоняемый светом единственного торшера на длинной ноге. Перед ним стоит большое кресло, но сидящего в нем не видно. Зато сам Камуи оказывается как на ладони и стоит, спокойно опустив руки вдоль тела. </p>
<p>Хорошо, что в фантазиях боль из реальности уходит на второй план. </p>
<p>Ему кажется, что это снова тот, кто фантазировал о нем на уроке Цукуе. Но Камуи ни в чем не уверен. Он только чувствует горький запах табачного дыма и, приглядевшись, замечает оранжевый огонек сигареты. </p>
<p>Он делает один шаг, другой. Его фантазер, видимо, тащится от костюмов, поэтому Камуи немного непривычно: брюки плотно обхватывают задницу, верхняя пуговица на рубашке расстегнута, а галстук ослаблен. Ну, хотя бы все удобное и сшито по его меркам. Он босой, и это, видимо, очередной фетиш, но Камуи нравится. </p>
<p>Фантазер делает еще одну глубокую затяжку, выдыхает струю дыма и тушит окурок в пепельнице, стоящей рядом. </p>
<p>Мягко улыбнувшись, Камуи подходит вплотную к креслу, а потом, ненадолго задумавшись, встает перед ним на колени, касаясь бедер его фантазера. Тот наклоняется к нему и проводит ладонью по щеке Камуи. Другая рука лежит на подлокотнике, и Камуи замечает, как пальцы отбивают ритм: один удар — два удара. </p>
<p>Залипнув на этих движениях, он замирает, а ладонь фантазера мягко скользит по его лицу: по щеке, по лбу, по векам и снова спускается к подбородку. Как и в прошлый раз. </p>
<p>И как в прошлый раз Камуи прикусывает палец, когда тот плавно обводит его губы. Кожа на подушечках шершавая, Камуи ласкает ее языком и посасывает, глядя на фантазера из-под наполовину прикрытых век. </p>
<p>В прошлый раз они хотя бы успели поцеловаться. Но теперь Камуи приходится вернуться в реальность раньше, когда фантазер только тянется к нему, чтобы коснуться губами. </p>
<p>Командирский рык Кондо невозможно игнорировать, и Камуи с сожалением отстраняется. Он смотрит, но не может понять, кто сидит в кресле, хоть осознание и вертится где-то совсем рядом. Протяни руку и возьми. </p>
<p>В реальности весь класс уже стоит на ногах, приветствуя Гинпачи, и Камуи, проморгавшись, со скрежетом отодвигает стул и поднимается. Окита бросает на него быстрый взгляд и закатывает глаза. Камуи для него хуже инвалида. </p>
<p>— Камуи-кун, ты был в медпункте? — Гинпачи смотрит невыразительно, у него глаза мертвой рыбы. Камуи каждый раз от его взгляда хочется поежиться. </p>
<p>— Нет, Гинпачи-сэнсэй, — Окита влезает со своим ценным комментарием, пока Камуи молчит и придумывает отмазки. — Он такой явился в школу. Говорит, хулиганы украли его чувство стиля, поэтому он теперь с тупой косичкой. </p>
<p>Камуи улыбается и тянется через проход, сжимая локоть Окиты до хруста костей. </p>
<p>— Вот как, — задумчиво тянет Гинпачи и садится на свой стул. Из ящика он достает номер “Джампа” и листает страницы с большим интересом. — Со-кун, помоги ему дойти до врача и возвращайся. </p>
<p>Открыв рот, Камуи хочет сказать, что вполне справится самостоятельно, но тут же получает удар локтем прямо по пострадавшему ребру и выдает только невнятный хрип, который Гинпачи считает согласием. И, наверное, благодарностью. </p>
<p>Мерзкий ублюдок Окита взваливает его руку к себе на плечо, и Камуи, стиснув зубы, встает, зачем-то ему подыгрывая. Выходят из кабинета они с трудом, но там Окита хотя бы отцепляется от него и даже милостиво дает отдышаться. Камуи пользуется возможностью и приваливается к стене коридора. </p>
<p>— Если собираешься подыхать, делай это ближе к выходу. Я не готов тащить тебя на руках до медпункта, — скучающе тянет Окита, разглядывая другой конец коридора. </p>
<p>— Да это из-за тебя, ублюдок, мне так хреново, — рычит Камуи и через силу выпрямляется. От боли его шатает и на самом деле сложно определить, где хуже всего. </p>
<p>— Так и будем тут торчать? — Окита надувает пузырь из жвачки и лопает его с таким независимым видом, будто Камуи должен упасть на колени и благодарить его за то, что тот стоит рядом. </p>
<p>Камуи разглядывает эмблему на футболке Окиты и думает: он вполне может плюнуть на нее сгустком крови, если очень постарается. Вздохнув, он хромает вперед, потому что иначе Окита ведь не отвяжется. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Камуи выбирается на крышу часом позже, воспользовавшись моментом, когда Зензо увлекся своим “Джампом” и забыл о пациенте. Камуи даже думает пожаловаться на Зензо и Гинпачи директору Сакамото, но потом вспоминает, как тот хохотал, пока Лысый мялся, рассказывая, за что выгнали из техникума Камуи, и это желание растворяется. </p>
<p>Боль, кстати, тоже растворяется после какого-то укола, но он не рассчитывает на новую дозу, поэтому и не запомнил название. У него много недостатков, но взламывать закрытые шкафы в медпункте ради лекарств он не собирается. </p>
<p>На крыше очень свободно, солнце пригревает макушку, а ветер дует в спину, будто подталкивает к ограждению. </p>
<p>Камуи послушно хромает к краю и цепляется за поручни. Пусть и не очень высоко, всего четыре этажа, но даже так он оказывается выше ближайших домов. Вдали он видит новый квартал элитного жилья, а вокруг — старую застройку вперемешку с парками. У Камуи захватывает дух, и он стискивает металлические поручни крепче. </p>
<p>— Разве ты не должен быть на уроке? — мягко звучит за спиной, и Камуи слегка поворачивает голову, разглядывая Такасуги боковым зрением. </p>
<p>— А ты? </p>
<p>Такасуги подходит к нему слева, но смотрит не на крыши внизу, а на Камуи. Под этим взглядом почему-то становится неудобно, словно у него не обычные зеленые глаза, а рентгеновский аппарат. </p>
<p>— У меня были дела, — легко отвечает Такасуги и достает из кармана пачку сигарет с зажигалкой. </p>
<p>Камуи смотрит на Такасуги теперь открыто. Точнее на его пальцы, сжимающие сигарету между указательным и средним. Огонек на ее конце разгорается ярче на каждой глубокой затяжке. А пепел Такасуги стряхивает очень изящно, будто вовсе не задумываясь, как это выглядит. </p>
<p>Хотя, наверное, он действительно не задумывается. </p>
<p>— Не хочешь попробовать курить кисеру? — внезапно говорит Камуи и сам удивляется, но теперь не может отделаться от картинки: длинная кисеру, лежащая в ладони Такасуги так органично, словно они созданы друг для друга. </p>
<p>Камуи окатывает жаром, когда он представляет, как Такасуги обхватывает губами мундштук кисеру и делает глубокую затяжку. А потом он соображает, что фантазирует о Такасуги, и одергивает себя. </p>
<p>— Может быть,. и хочу, — задумчиво отвечает Такасуги, разглядывая Камуи, словно видит в первый раз. </p>
<p>И снова Камуи становится неловко, и он торопится сменить тему: </p>
<p>— Будем сегодня заниматься презентацией? Ты хотел отрепетировать речь. </p>
<p>Такасуги затягивается в последний раз, выдыхает струю дыма и метко закидывает окурок в очередную самодельную пепельницу, стоящую тут же. Глядя на отработанные движения, Камуи понимает, что не только Хиджиката бегает сюда курить. </p>
<p>— Можем встретиться у тебя. Оставишь адрес? — Его челка вновь свешивается, закрывая левый глаз так, словно его там нет, и Камуи смотрит на него, не совсем понимая, что Такасуги говорит. </p>
<p>И только через несколько секунд до него доходит. Он поворачивается спиной к поручням, облокачивается на них и запрокидывает голову, подставляя лицо горячему солнцу. Камуи не хочет смотреть на Такасуги, когда говорит:</p>
<p>— Можем вместе пройтись от школы?</p>
<p>Такасуги молчит слишком долго, но Камуи на самом деле даже не переживает. Просто пытается дать возможность спокойно подумать. </p>
<p>— Ладно. Думаю, я быстро разберусь с делами, тебе не придется долго ждать, — хотя в голосе Такасуги не слышно уверенности.</p>
<p>В школе звенит звонок, и Камуи вздыхает — ему нужно на следующий урок. </p>
<p>— Ты идешь? — спрашивает он, сделав несколько шагов к двери на лестницу. </p>
<p>Он слышит щелчок зажигалки и глубокий вдох с шорохом тлеющей сигареты раньше, чем Такасуги отвечает:</p>
<p>— Иди, я догоню. </p>
<p>Камуи фыркает и старается не хромать, но на лестнице это сложнее всего. Он даже игнорирует Хиджикату, которого встречает где-то между вторым и третьим этажами. </p>
<p>Пальцы Камуи крепко сжимают лямку рюкзака, а сам он пахнет горьким табачным дымом. Кажется, Камуи влюбляется. И он сейчас не только о запахе. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Такасуги не приходит на оставшиеся уроки. Камуи не переживает, хотя без него становится еще скучнее обычного. Но зато у него нет проблем с посещаемостью, а значит, Лысый не станет до него докапываться лишний раз. </p>
<p>Правда, из-за синяков Камуи не сможет вытребовать обратно свой телефон, потому что привлекать к себе внимание сейчас — бесполезно и глупо. </p>
<p>Он сидит в кабинете еще полчаса после последнего урока, но потом все же сдается и скидывает свои вещи в рюкзак, поглядывая в окно. Солнце еще расцвечивает мягкими полосами все в кабинете, но свет непостоянный, колеблющийся из-за листвы на деревьях вокруг школы. </p>
<p>— Ой, ты еще здесь… Я думала, все давно ушли. — В дверях застывает темноволосая подруга Кагуры и смотрит на него растерянно. </p>
<p>— Опять заснул, — Камуи виновато трет затылок и улыбается бессовестно. — Биология никогда мне не давалась. </p>
<p>Девочка подходит к доске, стирает тряпкой написанное на ней. Камуи зачем-то за ней наблюдает, привалившись бедром к своей парте. Она заканчивает с доской и теперь складывает методички в ровную стопку. Он замечает, что руки у нее дрожат, а пальцы очень изящные. До Такасуги ей, конечно, далеко, но, в принципе, она миленькая. </p>
<p>— Напомни, как тебя зовут? — спрашивает Камуи и сам удивляется на секунду. </p>
<p>Она вскидывается и смотрит на него растерянно, но не обиженно. По крайней мере, ему так кажется. </p>
<p>— Токугава Сое. </p>
<p>— А я… </p>
<p>— Камуи-кун, я знаю, — перебивает она и улыбается. — Сильно болит? </p>
<p>Камуи выгибает бровь, а она как-то неловко обводит ладонью свое лицо. </p>
<p>— Нет, — отвечает он и ухмыляется. Он даже не врет — укол Зензо до сих пор действует. Сквозь дымку обезболивающего пробивается только отголосок от ребер, и то, только если случайно их задеть. </p>
<p>Посмотрев на часы, он спохватывается и хромает к выходу. У самой двери останавливается, чтобы сказать, улыбнувшись:</p>
<p>— До завтра, Со-тян. </p>
<p>По крайней мере, он теперь знает на одного одноклассника больше. Хотя незнакомых остается все равно слишком много: сталкерша с фиолетовыми волосами, которая таскается за Гинпачи; странная тетка-неко, казавшаяся даже старше большинства учителей; одна девица, каждый перерыв поедающая пончики и спящая на последней парте в ряду за Камуи. Кажется, еще есть две или три подруги прирожденной цундере Отаэ, но он их не различает, слишком похожи. </p>
<p>И парни. Один типичный очкарик-задрот, которого Гинпачи зовет исключительно «Пацуан», но Камуи сомневается, что это его настоящее имя. Другой, такой же старый, как тетка-неко, только с козлиной бородкой и вечно в солнцезащитных очках. И качок-переросток. </p>
<p>Камуи выходит во двор, когда заканчивается очередной урок — факультатив у старших классов. Он даже замечает ту девчонку, которая таскается за Такасуги и его Кихейтаем. А потом смотрит на ворота и видит Абуто, привалившегося к кирпичному опорному столбу. </p>
<p>Камуи хромает к нему и широко улыбается. Абуто среди навалившихся проблем кажется солнцем и светится так же. Пока не видит лицо Камуи; тогда место улыбки занимает обеспокоенная мина, как и прежде, когда Камуи попадал к нему в медпункт. </p>
<p>— Неужели ты и здесь ухитрился найти себе приключений, а, капитан? — разочарованно тянет Абуто и прижимает Камуи к себе, но так осторожно, что даже ребра не взрываются болью. </p>
<p>— Что поделать, кое-кто не умеет довольствоваться малым, — бормочет Камуи, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Абуто. — Главное, что я победил, — улыбается он и трется носом о синюю рубашку. </p>
<p>— Я в тебе никогда не сомневался, — мягко отвечает Абуто и отодвигает Камуи на расстояние вытянутой руки. Его пальцы ощупывают лицо Камуи осторожно, но твердо, не пропуская ни одного ушиба. — И какой ценой ты победил? </p>
<p>Камуи морщится, когда Абуто давит на опухшую бровь, но от прикосновений не уходит. Тем более, что пальцы у Абуто прохладные. И если говорить откровенно, то Камуи чертовски скучал. </p>
<p>— Их было пятеро. И кое-кто из них не ушел сам. Ой-ой, зачем так делаешь? — игриво причитает он, когда Абуто деловито задирает на нем футболку и ощупывает ребра, но теперь его руки действуют еще осторожнее. </p>
<p>— Камуи, ты не можешь разбираться с этим сам, — твердо говорит Абуто и цокает языком, когда замечает, как Камуи морщится от боли. </p>
<p>— Но я же победил. — Камуи улыбается, смотрит на Абуто и понимает, что вот так ему гораздо лучше. И легче. </p>
<p>— Опять хитрил наверняка, — мягко фыркает он в ответ и тянет Камуи за вихор. </p>
<p>— Это проигрывать надо с достоинством. А выигрывать можно как угодно, — наставительно произносит он и отстраняется от Абуто на шаг. — Ты зачем пришел? </p>
<p>Он не успевает договорить, как сам понимает. </p>
<p>— Беспокоился о тебе, — отвечает Абуто и опускает руки вдоль тела. — Телефона у тебя все еще нет, на фантазии не отвечаешь, сам не появляешься. </p>
<p>Камуи впервые сталкивается с тем, что нужно подобрать слова, а их нет. До этого ему всегда было плевать, но сейчас он не хочет обижать Абуто. И даже малодушно думает оставить все как есть. А потом одергивает себя и открывает рот, но Абуто не дает ему заговорить. </p>
<p>— Не стоит, — мягко останавливает он и приглаживает выбившиеся из косички пряди. — Я пришел удостовериться, что ты жив. Не хочешь фантазировать — не надо. Главное, чтобы ты, дурак, был в порядке. </p>
<p>Абуто касается пальцами его щеки, а Камуи трется, как кот, целует его в центр ладони мягкими губами и кладет поверх свою руку, не желая отпускать. </p>
<p>— Я буду, — хрипло говорит Камуи. Он не уверен, что имеет в виду физическое состояние. </p>
<p>В груди тянет, словно он потерял что-то важное, и Камуи давит снова пальцами между ребрами над сердцем. Легче не становится, и он тяжело вздыхает. </p>
<p>Мимо проходит поток школьников, на них никто не обращает внимания, но Камуи чувствует спиной чужой взгляд и оглядывается. В переулке между корпусами стоит Такасуги, и Камуи машет ему рукой, только не может рассмотреть его лицо против солнца. </p>
<p>— Твой одноклассник? — спрашивает Абуто, наконец убирая ладонь от щеки Камуи. Сразу становится очень тоскливо. Он кивает в ответ, и Абуто продолжает: — Давно там стоит. Как ты вышел. </p>
<p>Такасуги прячет руки в карманах и уходит вглубь переулка. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять почему. Камуи провожает его взглядом и вздыхает, прежде чем обернуться обратно к Абуто, который смотрит на него понимающе: </p>
<p>— Это он, да? </p>
<p>Камуи хочется уточнить, о чем именно он спрашивает, потому что на вопрос слишком много ответов. </p>
<p>Тот, кто его смешит? </p>
<p>Тот, кто его завораживает? </p>
<p>Тот, кто ему действительно интересен не только как партнер для секса? </p>
<p>Камуи беспомощно дергает плечом и смотрит на Абуто, улыбаясь немного беспомощно. </p>
<p>— Все наладится, капитан. Просто запомни: не стоит бить людей, чтобы показать им свой интерес. </p>
<p>Фыркнув, Камуи толкает Абуто кулаком в плечо, а тот перехватывает руку и притягивает Камуи к своей груди, мягко целует в макушку и быстро отпускает, не дожидаясь активного сопротивления. </p>
<p>— Пойдешь за ним? — Абуто кивает в сторону переулка, но Камуи мотает головой. </p>
<p>— Он ушел через стадион. Буду исправлять иначе. Не станет же он бегать от меня вечно. — Он криво усмехается, а потом философски договаривает: — В любом случае, нам еще проект сдавать послезавтра. </p>
<p>Они вместе выходят с территории школы и идут два квартала. Камуи все еще ощущает себя странно, но это хорошая странность, поэтому он не парится и только смеется над нелепыми шутками Абуто. </p>
<p>На перекрестке, где их пути расходятся, они стоят минут десять, словно так и не могут расстаться, но в итоге Абуто треплет Камуи по волосам и улыбается мягко: </p>
<p>— Не испорти все, Капитан Дурак. </p>
<p>Камуи кивает. Не то чтобы он собирался все просирать, но теперь он точно будет стараться гораздо сильнее. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Очень сложно поговорить с кем-то, кто с тобой не хочет находиться рядом, а у тебя даже нет мобильного, чтобы с ним связаться. </p>
<p>Правда, Камуи и телефон не спас бы, номера Такасуги у него все равно нет. </p>
<p>Камуи пытается подкараулить Такасуги до начала уроков, но тот так и не появляется, хотя Камуи ждет еще десять минут после звонка. </p>
<p>На перерывах он поднимается на крышу, заглядывает на стадион, в бассейн и в тот самый переулок между корпусами. Но Такасуги нет и там. </p>
<p>Поэтому он как дурак сидит уже который час в библиотеке под пристальным взглядом ведьмы Отосе. Точнее, он даже занимается делом — проект сам себя не сдаст, а времени остается уже не так много, чтобы ждать, когда Такасуги о нем вспомнит.</p>
<p>Правда, Камуи кажется, что Такасуги просто сделает все сам, как собирался изначально, пока не вмешались Муцу и Сакамото. Ему же хочется доказать: он не дурак и способен на большее. Поэтому он разглядывает план презентации, каждый пункт которого расписан почти готовыми репликами. Впору гордиться собой, но Камуи только раздраженно перечеркивает строчки, заменяя их другими.</p>
<p>По коридору кто-то топает так, что слышно даже сквозь прикрытую от сквозняка дверь. Он поднимает взгляд, но замечает, что Отосе не поворачивается на звук, по-прежнему сурово глядя на него, будто он может начать рвать страницы справочника, например.</p>
<p>Камуи не очень понимает, за что Отосе его не взлюбила. Зато у него вообще нет вопросов, почему его ненавидит вошедшая девица. Дверью она хлопает очень неодобрительно и вполне демонстративно. Отосе только чешет крючковатым пальцем <br/>кончик носа. Камуи мерещится кровь на длинном ногте — того и гляди оставит след на бледной, морщинистой коже; но это лишь алый лак. </p>
<p>— Надеюсь, ты доволен? — хмуро говорит девчонка, подойдя к его столу. Она упирается руками и нависает над ним так, что это должно смотреться угрожающе, но Камуи не умеет бояться.</p>
<p>Он разглядывает ее пальцы с оборванными заусенцами, скользит взглядом выше, по нескольким синякам, словно она неудачно отбивала мяч на тренировке. Ее рубашка немного болтается, и поэтому Камуи видит ключицы в вырезе, когда она наклоняется ниже. Можно рассмотреть еще кое-что, но ему неинтересно. </p>
<p>— Ты всегда пристаешь к незнакомцам с агрессивными вопросами? — насмешливо тянет он и наконец поднимается взглядом до лица. У нее обкусаны губы — он замечает яркие ранки, словно она только что оборвала кусочек кожи, потянув его зубами.</p>
<p>Подперев щеку кулаком, Камуи раздумывает, не подослал ли ее сам Такасуги, но потом отбрасывает эту мысль. Девчонка словно теряет на мгновение весь свой запал, но потом снова стискивает губы и сверкает на него яростным взглядом. Ее хвост, завязанный сбоку, немного растрепался, и светлые пряди свешиваются на лоб, закрывая глаза. Она раздраженно откидывает их рукой, но они тут же падают обратно вместе с челкой.</p>
<p>— Не прикидывайся дураком, — шипит она слишком громко и понижает голос, когда слышит недовольное цоканье Отосе. — Шинске-сама не пришел сегодня в школу! </p>
<p>Камуи выгибает бровь и задумчиво вертит ручку в пальцах.</p>
<p>— А я видела тебя с твоим… мужиком. Он, кстати, ужасно старый. — Она брезгливо морщится, и Камуи хмыкает: ну конечно, для смазливой девчонки, запавшей на местного хулигана, старше ее самой всего на год, кто-то вроде Абуто должен казаться старой развалиной. — И Шинске-сама вас тоже видел. — У нее сжимаются кулаки, словно она всерьез рассматривает возможность вмазать Камуи.</p>
<p>— Не собираюсь оправдываться перед незнакомой малявкой, — скучающе тянет он, откинувшись на спинку стула.</p>
<p>— Не веди ты себя как мудак, тебе не пришлось бы вообще со мной разговаривать. Думаешь, мне так приятно стоять тут с тобой? — Она смотрит на него, как на червяка, которого хочется раздавить. Ее глаза сверкают злостью, но Камуи все еще не впечатлен. </p>
<p>— Ой-ой, библиотека большая, в ней хватит места для двоих, — игриво говорит Камуи и подмигивает ей, а потом, спохватившись, солнечно улыбается. — Для троих. Нельзя забывать про эту богиню. — Он кивает на Отосе, а та закатывает глаза, словно ее таким не пронять.</p>
<p>Девчонка делает шаг назад и смотрит на него разочарованно:</p>
<p>— Совсем неудивительно, что тебя выперли из техникума. Там ты тоже плюнул в лицо тем, кто считал тебя другом?</p>
<p>Она разворачивается, чтобы уйти, и добавляет тихо — Камуи едва слышит ее сквозь шелест книжных страниц на сквозняке:</p>
<p>— Ты мне не нравишься. Понятия не имею, что в тебе нашел Шинске-сама. Но я знаю, насколько легко потерять его интерес. Не повторяй моих ошибок.</p>
<p>Камуи разглядывает ее прямую, как палка, спину, но ничего не говорит, и девчонка уходит, так и не обернувшись. А дверь прикрывает за собой почти неслышно. Отосе кривится, и кажется, что ей ужасно хочется закурить из-за всех этих подростковых драм. Он вполне может ее понять. Наверное, предложи ему Такасуги сейчас сигарету, он бы даже не стал отказываться.</p>
<p>Несложно догадаться: девчонка хочет подтолкнуть его к примирению. Словно он сам рад случившемуся.</p>
<p>Несложный план презентации до сих пор не дополнен ни одним пунктом. Только обведен уже дважды от первой до последней каракули. Камуи крутит ручку в пальцах, другой рукой подпирает щеку, а сам пялится в раскрытое окно. Совсем близко к нему — протяни руку и дотянешься — торчит верхушка дерева. Тонкие ветки колышутся на ветру и дрожат листьями. Чистое небо с мягким солнцем, катящимся к западу, привлекает его гораздо сильнее, чем незаконченный проект, и Камуи сдается.</p>
<p>Скинув тетрадь в рюкзак, он выходит из библиотеки и даже почти не хромает. Хотя спускаться по лестницам все еще неприятно, Камуи чувствует облегчение: бездействие для него хуже всего, а с планом, пусть и очень примерным, вполне можно работать.</p>
<p>Его план включает в себя взлом с проникновением — в кабинет директора — и вторжение на частную собственность — в дом Такасуги. И, что примечательно, план не включает пункт «избить Такасуги».</p>
<p>Теперь Абуто не сможет сказать, что Камуи его не слушает.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Домой Камуи возвращается около полуночи усталый и злой. Его план был идеален во всем. Он не учел только только одного: Такасуги все еще не хочет с ним сталкиваться.</p>
<p>И дома его нет.</p>
<p>По крайней мере, именно так говорят охранники, которые не пропускают Камуи дальше ворот. Такасуги оказывается сынком богатеньких родителей. </p>
<p>Лысый многозначительно смотрит на его побитое лицо, когда они сталкиваются в кухне. Камуи сосредоточенно набивает рот рисом, чтобы не разговаривать с ним, но Лысому это совершенно не мешает.</p>
<p>— Я надеялся, что хотя бы в новой школе ты станешь спокойнее. Девятнадцать лет, а уже криминальный элемент. Дальше пойдешь отбирать мобильные телефоны в подворотнях? — Лысый садится напротив Камуи так, кажется, затеяв очередной серьезный разговор. — Или сразу замахнешься на ограбление банка?</p>
<p>Проглотив весь рис и лишь слегка поморщившись, Камуи безучастно произносит:</p>
<p>— Кстати о телефоне. Верни его. — Он старается улыбнуться не слишком кровожадно, но по дернувшемуся веку Лысого понимает, что вышло не очень.</p>
<p>— Я до сих пор не договорился о возобновлении финансирования! С чего бы вдруг мне его возвращать?</p>
<p>Камуи с тоской смотрит на выход из кухни, но не сбегает и вертит палочки в руках. Ему не очень хочется рассказывать, что вряд ли Хосен продолжит давать деньги техникуму. Не после того, как Камуи дважды отделал его: сначала его самого, а потом и его людей. </p>
<p>— Он мне нужен для учебы? — говорит он наугад, но Лысый отметает его слова взмахом руки. </p>
<p>— Придумай что-то получше.</p>
<p>Подперев щеку кулаком, Камуи смотрит на Лысого скучающе.</p>
<p>— Давай пойдем простым путем. Ты возвращаешь телефон, а я не переворачиваю всю твою комнату, чтобы его найти. — Он улыбается, чтобы хоть как-то сгладить сказанное, но Лысый буравит его тяжелым взглядом. — Нет? Не хочешь по-хорошему?</p>
<p>— На твоем месте я бы задумался, Камуи, — Лысый цедит слова сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Ведь в твоей школе могут случайно потеряться чеки на оплату двух других триместров.</p>
<p>— Ой-ой, это будет ужасно. Не знаю, что же мне в таком случае придется делать. — Камуи притворяется испуганным, но ему быстро надоедает и он вздыхает. — С тобой ужасно сложно, ты категорически не хочешь идти на контакт.</p>
<p>Лысому вода из стакана попадает не в то горло, и он ужасно кашляет. Камуи смотрит на него заботливо и игнорирует раздраженное выражение лица.</p>
<p>— Никакого телефона, — рявкает Лысый, встает на ноги, поморщившись от резкого скрипа ножек стула по полу, и выходит из кухни, не глядя на Камуи.</p>
<p>Камуи невозмутимо доедает рис, сразу моет за собой посуду и возвращается в свою комнату, тихо пробравшись мимо общей, погруженной в полумрак с неровными синими всполохами от экрана телевизора.</p>
<p>Упав на кровать с распечаткой проекта в руках, Камуи уже сотый раз перечитывает каждую страницу, хотя на самом деле вполне может уже рассказать все наизусть. Только в голове каждая строчка звучит голосом Такасуги: слегка насмешливым и надменным, но при этом сосредоточенным и серьезным. </p>
<p>Камуи проговаривает опорные пункты плана презентации вслух, но магия не рассеивается, и голос Такасуги хмыкает и поправляет там, где Камуи допускает ошибки. </p>
<p>Через приоткрытую створку со двора до него долетает влажный аромат ночи. Он жадно вдыхает и потирает ноющие глаза пальцами. Где-то за бровью зарождается головная боль, концентрируясь в маленьком шарике, и Камуи надавливает пальцем над веком, надеясь, что это поможет и не даст боли расползтись, занять всю его несчастную голову.</p>
<p>Он кладет листы на лицо и бормочет заученные слова. Глаза закрываются сами собой, стоит только заслонить их от света лампы рядом. Первый пункт, второй… четвертый. Камуи сбивается, а Такасуги касается его плеча и проводит по руке пальцами.</p>
<p>Ему так приятно от этих плавных движений. И кажется, что он слышит тихий смех Такасуги. Где-то совсем рядом ветер шумит в ветвях, и Камуи открывает глаза, разглядывая Такасуги, сидящего на его кровати. </p>
<p>Почему-то на нем не привычная школьная форма с красной рубашкой под черным пиджаком, а темно-фиолетовая юката, расписанная золотыми бабочками. Он сидит, подогнув под себя одну ногу, и полы юкаты толком не стянуты, выставляя напоказ его грудную клетку и бедро. </p>
<p>Камуи пялится, а потом тянет Такасуги за руку на себя, и тот послушно ложится сверху и мягко улыбается. Для Камуи это настолько удивительно, что он даже прижимает ладонь Такасуги к своей груди — на всякий случай, не желая давать возможность сбежать, раствориться в ночи обрывками горького табачного дыма.</p>
<p>Его челка свешивается на глаза, Такасуги привычно дергает головой, а пальцами отбивает по коже Камуи ритм: два удара — один удар.</p>
<p>Камуи выдыхает, разглядывая его лицо так близко от себя, а потом тянется вперед и касается губами его рта. От Такасуги пахнет табаком и чем-то еще, сложно разобрать вот так сразу, поэтому Камуи прижимает его к себе и целует глубже, жадно вылизывая рот языком.</p>
<p>Полы юкаты распахиваются окончательно, когда Камуи развязывает пояс. Он старается действовать осторожно, не порвать ткань, а сам постанывает, когда Такасуги прижимается к нему голой грудью. </p>
<p>От каждого прикосновения кожу покалывает, словно все его тело онемело и только сейчас кровоток восстанавливается, возвращая чувствительность.</p>
<p>Такасуги опирается на одну руку и приподнимается на ней, неловко стягивая с себя юкату. Камуи помогает ему как может, чтобы скорее снова коснуться его так, как хочется сильнее всего, прижимаясь всем телом и жадно вдыхая его запах.</p>
<p>Камуи теряется, когда Такасуги ложится рядом. Теперь он полностью обнажен, хотя момент обнажения выпадает из фокуса. Будто он моргнул не на мгновение. Кожа у Такасуги горячая, между ними слишком большой контраст. Камуи поворачивается на бок, касаясь ладонью его лица. </p>
<p>Такасуги ловит его пальцы губами, всасывает их в рот и облизывает языком так порочно, что член Камуи дергается от возбуждения. Застонав и не услышав ни звука, Камуи толкает пальцы глубже, оглаживая подушечками внутреннюю поверхность щек и язык. Такасуги смотрит на него из-под полуприкрытых век, его жаркий взгляд обжигает так же, как пылающая кожа, но Камуи и не думает отстраняться.</p>
<p>Он готов сгореть до тла, лишь бы остаться рядом. Лишь бы услышать, как Такасуги мягко выдыхает его имя. Лишь бы почувствовать, как крепко сжимается его задница на члене Камуи.</p>
<p>Такасуги выпускает пальцы изо рта с влажным причмокиванием. От губ тянется ниточка слюны. Камуи обрывает ее завороженно и садится, чтобы было удобнее.</p>
<p>Он касается подушечками шеи Такасуги, ведет ниже, по ключицам и до соска. Слюна быстро высыхает, но Камуи все равно не останавливается. Он сжимает сосок пальцами, только Такасуги почти не реагирует — Камуи кивает сам себе и осторожно касается его ребер, напряженных мышц пресса, спускается к паху, покрытому темными волосками.</p>
<p>Его член возбужден и почти такой же длины, как и у самого Камуи. Может, немного толще, и Камуи обхватывает его ладонью, оголяя головку плавным движением. Такасуги цепляется пальцами за его плечо. Вряд ли хочет остановить, скорее просто почувствовать.</p>
<p>Камуи закусывает губу и продолжает двигать рукой, лаская большим пальцем головку и размазывая выступающие капли смазки. Ему так нравится, что они с Такасуги похожи: одного роста, одной комплекции и даже взгляды в основном одни и те же. </p>
<p>Будто две разделенные детали, которые совпадают настолько идеально, что не видно шва.</p>
<p>Мечта любого технофила-перфекциониста.</p>
<p>Он полностью сосредоточен на плавных движениях и реакции Такасуги и, наверное, только поэтому замечает, как тот морщится, смотрит на Камуи виновато и дотягивается пальцами его щеки. Прикосновение наполнено сожалением, и Камуи понимает все даже раньше, чем Такасуги растворяется в воздухе, оставляя его в одиночестве.</p>
<p>Открыв глаза, Камуи видит рассветные лучи, проникающие через распахнутые седзи. Старомодный будильник, выданный Лысым взамен телефона, показывает ужасающе раннее время: шесть утра, и Камуи бессильно бьется головой о подушку — у него уже не получится заснуть, даже пытаться бесполезно.</p>
<p>Голова ноет, нескольких часов сна было откровенно недостаточно, чтобы успокоить ту боль, что появилась под вечер. Блистер с обезболивающим все еще валяется в рюкзаке; Камуи выдавливает одну таблетку и закидывает ее в рот, разжевывая и проглатывая горечь.</p>
<p>И хочется остаться дома. Хочется сделать вид, что он ничего и никому не должен. Но ведь Такасуги не оттолкнул его сначала, значит, еще не все потеряно. Значит, можно попытаться поговорить.</p>
<p>Камуи сгребает распечатки в рюкзак, одевается и тихо выходит из комнаты. </p>
<p>Он улыбается ярко и широко, хотя ухмыляться даже с разбитыми губами было бы проще.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>На крыльце школы тепло. Солнечные лучи мягко греют лицо и плечи Камуи, пока он ждет Отосе. Сами корпуса уже открыты — кто-то успел прийти еще раньше, но и с земли видно, что окна библиотеки заперты, а значит, старухи нет на месте.</p>
<p>Камуи разглядывает пустой школьный двор и издалека замечает Отосе, одетую в привычное черное кимоно. Она дымит так, что видно даже с его места. Он прекрасно представляет, как тонкие морщинистые губы, выкрашенные яркой красной помадой — в цвет ногтям — сжимают сигаретный фильтр, пачкают его, как она делает глубокую затяжку, а потом долго-долго выдыхает вонючий дым, смакуя его и щуря глаза, чтобы не щипало.</p>
<p>Приятно оказаться правым, ведь раньше Камуи не видел Отосе курящей, а тут прямо подтверждение всем его мыслям. Правда, ему кажется, что она давно уже не чувствует вкуса, иначе перешла бы на нормальные сигареты. Хотя бы не такие вонючие.</p>
<p>Она замечает его, когда останавливается у ворот, где тушит окурок и выкидывает его в урну. Спрятав руки в рукавах кимоно, она подходит к крыльцу и смотрит на Камуи подозрительно, словно даже здесь, на улице, ожидает от него пакости. Он улыбается ей солнечно и прячет руки с незажившими костяшками в карманы.</p>
<p>— Доброе утро!</p>
<p>Отосе цыкает зубом и проходит мимо, едва кивнув. И дураку понятно, что она недовольна его непочтительностью, но Камуи не собирается делать исключения ради какой-то старой ведьмы, которая с радостью выгонит его из своей священной библиотеки, если представится такая возможность.</p>
<p>Он держится на расстоянии нескольких метров, чтобы не мозолить ей глаза. Ну и потому, что его ребра до сих пор ноют, когда он быстро двигается. Поэтому она успевает отпереть дверь в библиотеку к тому моменту, как он все же поднимается на этаж и выходит в коридор, закинув руки за голову.</p>
<p>Сейчас солнце светит с непривычной стороны — Камуи еще ни разу не был здесь в такую рань, — но утренний ветерок все такой же приятный. Особенно когда Отосе открывает окно в дальнем конце зала, устраивая сквозняк.</p>
<p>Он берет со стойки справочники, которые она уже даже не раскладывает обратно по полкам вечером — настолько часто он работает именно с ними. Но его голова все еще побаливает, хоть уже и не так сильно, как с утра, так что он скользит по страницам немного тупым взглядом, освежая все прочитанное за эту неделю.</p>
<p>Ему так странно: всего за семь дней его жизнь успела измениться и в ней больше нет того, без кого он думал, что не сможет. Зато в ней есть тот, на кого изначально ему было плевать. И те, кто должен держаться подальше, наоборот, лезут, набиваясь в друзья.</p>
<p>Камуи думает: это такой маневр. Держи друзей рядом, а врагов еще ближе. Но на самом деле, его не слишком напрягает чужое внимание. Сейчас, когда он уже пообвыкся, ему здесь даже нравится. Гораздо лучше техникума.</p>
<p>Единственное, что там было лучше, — это Абуто.</p>
<p>Вздохнув, Камуи перелистывает страницу и вздрагивает, замечая кого-то рядом со своим столом.</p>
<p>— Я убрал из пояснительной записки пункт об актуальности, она у нас все равно включена во введение, — хрипло произносит Такасуги, когда Камуи поднимает на него взгляд.</p>
<p>Моргнув, Камуи открывает рот, но закрывает его, не придумав, что сказать.</p>
<p>— Муцу не любит, когда выступление затягивается дольше десяти минут. А у нас и так их двенадцать минимум, не считая вопросов, — продолжает Такасуги, и теперь его голос звучит ровно, словно он успел собраться.</p>
<p>— Не говори, что класс серьезно подходит к защите таких проектов и даже слушает презентацию, — притворно ужасается Камуи и замечает, как Отосе закатывает глаза.</p>
<p>— Половина оценки за семестр, — отвечает Такасуги и обходит Камуи, чтобы сесть на соседний стул. — А для меня — характеристика в личное дело.</p>
<p>Он улыбается и неловко дергает ногой, задевая колено Камуи под столом, но не обращает на это внимания и лезет в свою сумку за распечатанным и прошитым вариантом проекта. Камуи разглядывает его пальцы, а сам думает о том, как эта самая ладонь касалась его голого плеча. </p>
<p>Охнув, он хватает Такасуги за руку и смотрит напряженно.</p>
<p>— Это ты.</p>
<p>Такасуги смотрит на него спокойно и только выгибает бровь.</p>
<p>— Не хило тебя так приложило, да, Камуи-кун? Может, стоило сходить в больницу? Сотрясение — штука серьезная, — мягко говорит он, но руку не отнимает, хотя Камуи сжимает пальцы с силой.</p>
<p>Он не понимает, почему не узнал раньше. Просто невозможно с кем-то спутать из-за шрамов на внешней стороне ладони. Он ведь вылизывал эти пальцы и чувствовал каждый шрам языком, видел в рассветных лучах сегодня. И ритм: два удара — один удар. Только Такасуги так делает, когда задумчив.</p>
<p>— Это ты фантазировал на уроках. Когда тебя не было, — отрывисто бросает Камуи и заставляет себя расслабить руку, поглаживая большим пальцем тот самый шрам, из-за которого все со щелчком встало на свои места.</p>
<p>Такасуги застывает и смотрит на него настороженно, словно ожидает удара в лицо.</p>
<p>— Ты сегодня тоже…</p>
<p>— Это был сон, — обрывает его Камуи, а потом расплывается в улыбке: — А ты фантазировал осознанно. Дважды.</p>
<p>Такасуги все же высвобождает руку и листает свой справочник так, будто внутри расписан секрет вечной молодости или жизни — или путь к сокровищу ван пис. Камуи не перестает улыбаться и наклоняется к Такасуги, нагло влезая в его личное пространство. Прижимается губами к его уху и шепчет, игнорируя тяжелый взгляд Отосе:</p>
<p>— Думал обо мне, пока прогуливал уроки, Шинске? </p>
<p>Камуи замечает, как Такасуги жадно вдыхает и опускает веки. Ресницы у него длинные и прямые, как иголки, и очень хочется их коснуться, аж пальцы зудят.</p>
<p>— Ужасно неэтично соблазнять своего одноклассника, пока он вынужден сидеть в классе и учиться, — хрипло тянет Камуи и обводит языком его ушную раковину.</p>
<p>Отосе громко откашливается и раздраженно ворчит:</p>
<p>— Здесь вам не лав-отель. Либо рассаживайтесь за разные столы, либо валите отсюда. — Она хмуро следит за ними, и Камуи откидывается на спинку стула, поднимает руки в притворном смирении.</p>
<p>Знай Отосе его получше — никогда бы не поверила в искренность.</p>
<p>Да она и так не очень верит.</p>
<p>Камуи закрывает справочники и убирает свою пачку листов в рюкзак. Теперь они, правда, уже не столь актуальны, но верный экземпляр есть у Такасуги, значит, свой он может вообще выкинуть.</p>
<p>Он встает из-за стола, смотрит на часы над дверью: до начала защиты двадцать минут, и Камуи определенно знает, как можно приятно провести это время. Такасуги смотрит на него, сощурившись и скрестив руки на груди.</p>
<p>— Ты идешь? — Камуи улыбается ярко, протягивает ему руку и терпеливо ждет, не опуская ее, пока Такасуги не вздыхает и не подает ему свою ладонь.</p>
<p>Отосе ворчит себе под нос, но Камуи не слушает, только поглаживает пальцем шрам на руке Такасуги. В дверях они сталкиваются с девчонками из класса фанатки Такасуги. Той, что приставала к Камуи на днях. Под их внимательными взглядами становится ясно: блондинке обязательно доложат.</p>
<p>Скорее всего, докладывают прямо сейчас, если судить по мобильникам в их руках.</p>
<p>— Обязательно тащить меня за собой? — утомленно вздыхает Такасуги, тоже все прекрасно понявший. </p>
<p>— Как-то я тебя отпустил, а потом два дня не мог поймать, чтобы поговорить, — говорит Камуи, продолжая улыбаться и заодно осматриваться в поисках подходящего места.</p>
<p>Сквозь матовое стекло класса искусств он замечает несколько силуэтов — значит, там уже занято. Из музыкального класса доносится бренчание на акустической гитаре, и Камуи очень хочется выругаться сквозь зубы, когда его взгляд падает на невзрачную дверь кладовки. </p>
<p>— Если хотел поговорить, мог просто позвонить, — флегматично отвечает Такасуги и все же высвобождает свою руку.</p>
<p>Камуи поворачивает к нему голову и смотрит насмешливо:</p>
<p>— А ты разве стал бы со мной разговаривать по телефону?</p>
<p>Такасуги задирает нос и отвечает надменным взглядом. Вот сразу чувствуется порода.</p>
<p>— В следующий раз сначала попробуй.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — легко кивает Камуи и вталкивает его в кладовку, захлопывая за собой дверь.</p>
<p>Матовое стекло пропускает свет из коридора, но его хватает только для того, чтобы не споткнуться о тележку уборщицы. </p>
<p>Такасуги поворачивается к нему, и в тусклом свете Камуи смутно различает недовольство на его лице. Как здорово, что он восхитительно умеет игнорировать всякие неприятные детали.</p>
<p>— Мне стоит напрячься?</p>
<p>Камуи делает всего шаг, но из-за размеров кладовки этого достаточно, чтобы оказаться совсем рядом с Такасуги.</p>
<p>— А ты хочешь, Шинске? — тянет Камуи и осторожно касается пальцами шеи над воротником красной рубашки. Такасуги облизывается и прикрывает глаза. Главное, что он не выглядит испуганным или злым Камуи надавливает большим пальцем на позвонки.</p>
<p>Несильно, но Такасуги подается ближе. Так, что Камуи чувствует теплое дыхание на своих губах. </p>
<p>— Буду считать это за «нет», — хрипло говорит Камуи, а потом хмурится. — Слушай, сначала я должен объяснить насчет того…</p>
<p>— Нет, не должен, — твердо обрывает его Такасуги, его глаза блестят в тусклом свете. — Меня это не касается.</p>
<p>Камуи крепче сжимает пальцы, не давая Такасуги отстраниться.</p>
<p>— Но я хочу, чтобы тебя это касалось, — говорит Камуи с нажимом и сразу продолжает. — Тогда ты видел меня с врачом из техникума. Мы с ним… — Камуи на секунду замялся. — Были вместе. Как-то так вышло, что в медпункт я попадал довольно часто. — Он криво ухмыляется и замечает улыбку на лице Такасуги: — Что смешного?</p>
<p>— Его ты тоже заталкивал в подсобки и забалтывал насмерть? — мягко тянет тот и потирается затылком о ладонь Камуи.</p>
<p>— Это все, что ты хочешь узнать? — уточняет Камуи, чувствуя легкое недоумение.</p>
<p>Почему-то кажется: Такасуги должен быть гораздо эмоциональнее и точно не может улыбаться так довольно и тереться как кот.</p>
<p>— Я даже этого знать не хочу, — с усталым вздохом отвечает Такасуги. — Меня больше интересует: поцелуешь ты меня наконец или нет, придурок?</p>
<p>В принципе, у Камуи есть, чем ответить Такасуги, но… Зачем?</p>
<p>Ухмыльнувшись, он преодолевает эти последние сантиметры между ними и целует его. Губы Такасуги мягкие и горчат привкусом табака. Как и в фантазии, от него пахнет сигаретами, но еще дезодорантом и чем-то неуловимым, живым. Камуи жадно вдыхает носом и вылизывает языком его рот.</p>
<p>В кладовке становится темнее и гораздо жарче, но Камуи отмечает это и игнорирует, потому что Такасуги так восхитительно вжимается в него — ужасно сложно отвлечься. Он не уверен, что сумеет оторваться, даже если начнется землетрясение. Возможно, только откроет вслепую дверь и утянет Такасуги в проем, продолжая его целовать. </p>
<p>Камуи путается пальцами в его волосах и невнятно стонет от захлестывающего возбуждения. Отстраниться получается, только когда у них кончается воздух. Прижавшись лбом ко лбу Такасуги, он тяжело дышит и слишком остро ощущает, как член неприятно упирается в пояс форменных брюк.</p>
<p>— Я и забыл, насколько оно круче в реальности, — шепчет он, не открывая глаз. В его ушах грохочет кровь, и он едва слышит, как так же поверхностно дышит Такасуги, выдыхая в его губы.</p>
<p>О защите проекта Камуи вспоминает, когда немного приходит в себя, и поправляет возбужденный член так, чтобы было хотя бы терпимо.</p>
<p>— Кажется, мы здесь довольно давно. Сколько времени? — спрашивает он с откровенным нежеланием возвращаться в обычный мир.</p>
<p>Такасуги вытаскивает ладонь из-под его футболки, и только теперь Камуи понимает, почему ему было так жарко. Ухмыльнувшись, он смотрит, как Такасуги лезет в карман, а потом слышит за спиной, ужасно близко:</p>
<p>— Ахаха, звонок был десять минут назад, ахаха.</p>
<p>Камуи холодеет и жмурится, вдруг хотя бы в этот раз случится чудо, и за дверью не будет стоять их странный директор. Такасуги пихает его нервно, и он охает от неожиданности, но Сакамото продолжает:</p>
<p>— Ахаха, я очень за вас рад, конечно, но вы все равно наказаны. Мы ждем вас на защите проекта. Если не придете через пять минут, я пришлю Муцу-сэнсэя, ахаха.</p>
<p>Они переглядываются нервно, а потом слышат, как хохот Сакамото удаляется, и выдыхают нервно.</p>
<p>— Мне не было так стремно, даже когда на меня напали пять амбалов, — хмыкает Камуи и не особо куда-то торопится, но замечает, как Такасуги неловко заправляет в брюки выпростанную рубашку, одергивает пиджак и приглаживает растрепанные волосы. — Все нормально?</p>
<p>Такасуги отвечает странным взглядом и подталкивает его к выходу.</p>
<p>— Поверь мне, ты не хочешь сталкиваться с разозленной Муцу.</p>
<p>Камуи смеется и первым выходит в коридор, Такасуги идет следом, но он максимально серьезен и довольно нервно стискивает лямку сумки.</p>
<p>— Здесь нет ничего смешного, — отрывисто цедит он и смотрит на Камуи как-то отчаянно. — Это хуже Мацудайры, Отосе и пьяной Цукуе. Это хуже Гинпачи, который действительно пытается учить.</p>
<p>В его голосе сквозит неподдельная паника, и Камуи впервые видит его в таком напряжении.</p>
<p>— Ой-ой, погоди, Шинске, — он придерживает Такасуги за ладонь, хотя тот рвется взбежать по лестнице. В итоге он поворачивается и смотрит на Камуи сверху вниз, стоя на одну ступень выше. — Мы сейчас пойдем и сдадим этот проект, — говорит он самым спокойным голосом, на какой способен, ухмыляется широко и чмокает Такасуги в челюсть, прежде чем продолжить: — А потом ты покажешь мне место, где фантазировал. Спорю, вживую все будет гораздо приятнее.</p>
<p>Такасуги вздыхает так, словно жалеет, что связался с озабоченным чудовищем, но в итоге улыбается — привычно и гораздо спокойнее.</p>
<p>— Поразительная самоуверенность, — мягко тянет он в ответ на ухмылку Камуи. — Ладно, сделаем по-твоему, но только если сможешь ответить на все дополнительные вопросы и ни разу не запнуться.</p>
<p>Камуи встает на ту же ступеньку и переплетает пальцы с Такасуги.</p>
<p>В груди, там где еще недавно кололо от чувства потери, теперь вспухает мягким теплым шаром что-то новое, чему он еще не готов дать имя. Но это новое чувство ему определенно нравится, и Камуи сделает все, лишь бы оно никуда не исчезло.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>